Emerald Legends
by Blaze Productions
Summary: Kira, a 15 year old kid gets sent into the world of Hoenn. Who is Team Wind and what do they want? Also Stars: Brendan and Steven. NO CHALLENGE! Kira's got a plan. Chapter 27 up!
1. The Beginning

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon. This is my first time writing something on one subject, so enjoy and please review at the end. Thank you… (Oh, one more thing, Kira isn'tme. Enjoy!)

**Emerald Legends: The Beginning**

I walk down an empty road as the sun sets and the night glows. I walk alone on an empty street near the Zoran Mining Company in Silicon Valley. I have no relationship with mostly anybody. My friends are either stupid or they haven't grown up. I try to avoid people that are mean at my school. Nobody really likes me and it gets really angry. The only thing that's a friend is my Game Boy Advance.

My name is Kira Destiny, a fifteen-year old girl with regret.

Today, I got my Pokemon Emerald Version from Target and I was reading the strategy guide about the game on the way to my house.

My house was neat, clean and sometimes had a beautiful aroma. I tasted the aroma as I walked to my room. I turned on my Game Boy, turned on the radio and sat down on my beautiful bed. I typed my name on the GB Screen. I stopped and lay on the bed. "I wish life was a lot easier." All of a sudden, thunderstorms struck the town of Silicon Valley. I started to sweat and tremble. Then the Game Boy flashed at me and I blacked out… The last thing I saw was a green dragon shining in the sky as the sun was setting and my head on the pink carpet.

* * *

Cliffhangers… don't you just love 'em? 

Review! Thank you!


	2. New Friends

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon. This is my first time writing something on one subject, so enjoy and please review at the end. Thank you… Also, I don't own Dairy Queen and Burger King (they will be in the next couple of chapters FYI)…

Hey readers, welcome back! I was just about to say thank you to my two cool and outstanding reviewers:

**Katie Legends-**As thanks of reviewing my fic, I read your's. NIce beginning and I love cliffhangers! XD Update soon!

**Lakrsball834- **This is why I love cliffhangers. Please continue!

Anyway… Let's continue…

Pilot-Part 2

I wake up to a beautiful scent. Not like a breakfast scent, but a scent that could lure you away from your house. It smelled like pink roses and blue violet flowers. I got up from my bed and walked toward the closet. I was thinking of heading towards the mall and shop for clothes and hang out by the food court like normal teenagers do. As soon as I opened the door, I see green and blue and yellow clothing with many shorts and many colors.

**'**Okay, first I don't have these kinds of clothes. I wear clothes that say like "I'm The Bitch and that's Miss Bitch to you" and other clothing that says these names on it' I thought.

Then, my door started to creak. I turned around and some woman came into my room with breakfast. Even though, I could smell the roses more than I can smell what's on my plate.

"Hello, Kira," she said.

"Hi," I said.

"You know you have to go to Professor Birch's today," the woman said in response.

'First off, I never played Pokemon before, who the heck is Professor Birch? This woman has to have a reality check or she must be sent to a Funny Farm' I thought.

"Oh, Professor Birch, okay, thanks," I said. She closed the bedroom while I sat down and ate my pancakes, eggs and bacon. "This is better here, than it is at home."

I stopped eating and looked outside my bedroom window. I saw 4 houses in this design and I see a big gigantic building that says "Professor Birch's Pokemon Lab".

"No, I can't be," I said. "I'm in Hoenn? AAAAHHHH!" I started to freak out. Hell, I didn't know what to do. But, I had to remain calm and shut up for once in my life.

"Okay, Kira. Remain calm, be normal and do what other trainers do. Get your Pokemon and start off on the right foot,"

I quickly finished my breakfast, cleaned the dishes and changed my clothes. What I wore was either weird or awkward. I wore green hat, a yellow sleeveless shirt, blue short shorts, white shoes and a big green backpack around my waist. I walked out of my house and into Professor Birch's lab. Professor Birch's lab was really big and interesting out of the ordinary. He had a massive chimney, a big green wood gecko Pokemon painted on the top of his rooftop and a nice little garden. I went towards the front door, but there was a sign that said:

**Professor Birch is not here. Please try again later.**

'Damn' I said. I was all up tight, until I heard a masculine voice.

"Hey, you must be looking for Birch, right?"

I turned around and I noticed a big strong teenager. He looked older than me, had black hair wore blue jeans, blue vest and a striped shirt. His earring was pierced, next thing I know; my heart starts pumping like crazy. My eyes got the best guy I ever met. His brown, sexy eyes went straight into my green and blue eyes. I started to sigh. Then he snapped his fingers in my face.

"Excuse me, you looking for Birch?"

"Yeah, do you know where he is at all?"

"I don't know. I came looking for him too. He may be out there with his son and maybe doing fieldwork among the plains,"

"Oh," I said. I walked back to the door and accidentally flung the door open. The guy followed me in the lab. We saw lab reports, journals, notebooks and lab machines. What we didn't notice was that the Poke Balls were all on the table, which I sat on. All of a sudden, all three Pokemon pop out, I don't know what they are, but I say the Chick Pokemon is kind of cute, the Mud Fish Pokemon, I don't know, but the Wood Gecko was "ugly".

"You know we shouldn't be in here. What if someone finds us?" he said.

"Tell the truth. It's better than nothing or making a white lie,"

We heard creaking from the front door. There wasn't away out so this guy and me had to hide before we really get in trouble. The guy hid on one side and I hid on the other side of the lab, we heard the Professor come in with his son. He had white hair, green pants, red shirt and silver shoes.

"Well, Brendan," Professor Birch said.

"Yes, Professor?" Brendan asked.

"Do you plan to go see Hoenn again?" Birch asked.

"You better believe it, I'll take the Treecko,"

"Okay,"

I stood there in silence. Brendan chose a Wood Gecko; I thought I was going to puke. Then, I tripped over some book. I hit the floor hard on my face. Then, I found out that our cover was blown.

"Who was that?" Birch asked.

"Yeah? Come on out here!" Brendan asked.

"It's me!"

Whoever that was, I think it was that guy I met at the lab earlier.

"Hi, Rocky. You've grown up!"

"Yup, I have," and the guys started laughing as I stood up and walked up to the Professor.

"I was also hiding. Hi! I'm Kira and I want to become champion of this league. So, I choose Torchic and that's that."

That didn't come out, as I wanted it to come out. I think I gave Birch some disrespect.

"Okay," Professor Birch said. The chick jumped up and into my arms. She was the cutest little Pokemon I saw. I guess this is what a Pokemon looks like. Rocky, was really staring at the Torchic, Brendan was actually pretty impressed that I can care for such a cute Pokemon.

"I guess that leaves me with Mudkip," Rocky said. Rocky got the Mud Fish Pokemon. It sprayed water all over its face. It was funny to watch. It would be even funnier if my Torchic sent him a flame, though it wouldn't be funny because he could get burned.

"Well, I'll give you guys these for your journeys, The Pokedex and the Poke Balls," the Professor said.

The Pokedexes were distributed and 10 Poke Balls were distributed to each one of us. I put the Pokedex in my bag, the Poke Balls including Torchic's Poke Ball in the bag.

"Good Luck!" Professor Birch said.

"Thank you," we all said and we took off.

Brendan, Rocky and I stood at where the paths take place. I decided that maybe I should head west and see what's in store for me. Brendan and Rocky decided to head north to Oldale Town, since they know each other pretty well and know part of the region.

"We are heading to Oldale Town. Why don't you come with us?"

"Oh, Rocky. I rather head to Petalburg City, besides I think its time I go alone and realize what's in store for me. Besides, If I have any problem, I got my Torchic and whatever Pokemon I can grab. Okay?"

Brendan and Rocky looked at each other and kind of smiled. "Okay, go ahead," Brendan, said.

"I'll see you later," Kira said. While, the guys head on Route 101, I took the local road to Route 102. It was a lot faster, but I could see the ocean view from here. I stopped walking and stood there. I looked at the phosphorescent sun setting down on the land of Hoenn and the other continents beyond. I found a town right off the intersection on where Route 102 and also this road lead to Verdanturf. But, I wanted to stop at Petalburg because it's a lot faster than just going north. When, I continued walking into town. I just opened my eyes. I realized that now that I don't have to be likeable to get friends; I already got Brendan and Rocky as two of my friends. But, are they going to like me? Well, I guess I'll find out sooner or later…

Another beautiful cliffhanger… Next Chapter- Team Magma, Aqua decides to rage war with a new team in Petalburg City.

I think I got a little crazy at the end; I also like to rush things with dialogue. (I like to write this stuff with dialogue). I'll update soon! – YF2


	3. Kira and the Enemies

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any food restaurants, Pokemon and Brendan. I own Rocky Corona and Kira Destiny!

Kira and her Enemies:

I spent the night at the Pokemon Center in a nearby town next to Route 102 for the night. The Pokemon Center was kind of like a ski resort, but it still had the hospital and the lobby and other amenities. They served ginger chicken and turkey for dinner with mixed vegetables; I gave Torchic Pokemon Food with protein in it. I read in a guide that Protein raises attack power. Torchic ate its food rapidly. It must've love the food that I gave him. While my Pokemon were sleeping in its Poke Ball, I slept in a bed, a nice clean bed with blue sheets and red pillows. I couldn't sleep for 3 hours because I was dreaming about my next adventure. How it would be for the greatest trainer, Kira Destiny, the Hoenn League Champion.

In her dream…

"Everybody, Kira Destiny is now the Hoenn League Champion," the champion Wallace shouted out. Everybody roared at Kira as Kira got her Hall of Fame ribbon. "I thank all of you for your cooperation, without you I would never become champion! Thank you, Hoenn!"

Back to Reality…

I guess life is easier when you look at it. I guess I was brought here to realize that you have to earn things to make life easier. I put the sheets over my head and closed my gray-bluish eyes. The next morning, I woke up and went straight to Burger King for hash browns and a big croissant with ham and cheese. I decided to eat there and head on the road. Thank gosh it was one of those ramps like on the interstate highway, except no cars. I didn't know where Petalburg City was, so I walked a mile and there was that intersection. Petalburg City heads North and Oldale heads South. So, I followed the signs.

The road was dirty path with forests and lakes in between. I met Pokemon like Poochyena. The little puppy couldn't keep his paws off me. So, I let him join the group. It made Torchic happy because I got a new friend for him. The black hound went into its Poke Ball while I trekked on. All of a sudden, I hear voices:

"Kira, wait up!"

I knew that voice. Rocky. I stopped and found that Rocky and Brendan were running toward me. So, I decided, okay, let them come here and see what they wanted.

"Hey, Rocky," I said. "How was Oldale Town?"

"You should've came," Rocky said. "They had the best food ever,"

"Oh really,"

"Uh-huh,"

"Are you sure?"

"Oh, yeah,"

"What kind,"

"Everything known to man,"

"You mean an-,"

Rocky cut me off. "ALL YOU CAN EAT BUFFET!"

Brendan sweatdropped and I started to laugh my brains off.

"You know something?" I asked. "I don't believe you,"

"Good," he said.

I couldn't stand men or boys who can be so immature and weak. I couldn't stand them; I even know them and I don't even trust them. Later that afternoon, I arrived in Petalburg City, there was only one tiny little problem: What exit to walk off? So, I walk 10 miles until I see a sign that finally said:

**Downtown Petalburg; Petalburg Gym**

I heard from Littleroot Town, that there was a gym leader who is a friend of Professor Birch, I had to walk off Route 102 and find out. The gym was enormous. It looked like a temple with white steps coming down from the doors. I immediately walk inside to the main room, the Battlefield.

"Hello?" I asked. "Is anyone here?"

I heard a voice. "I am,"

He had black hair, black eyes. He was wearing a red shirt and red pants. He had his Pokemon next to him.

"I'm Norman. You are interrupting a meeting with all the gym leaders,"

"Gym Leaders?"

The Hoenn League leaders came out from the meeting room. Roxanne, the high-honors student, Brawly: The Next Big Wave, Wattson- the guy of fun, Flannery: Passionate, Winona- the high-flying daredevil, Tate and Liza- the twin duo and Juan- the artists of water.

"I'm sorry. I was wondering if there were gym battles today!" I said. Flannery started to grin.

"It's okay, where do you come from?"

'Okay, time to tell them the certified truth' I thought.

"I come from Earth or the Real World,"

Everybody gasped.

"That's what we are talking about! Get over here," Norman said.

In the meeting…

The gym leaders were discussing about Team Magma, Team Aqua and Team Wind. Team Magma wants to expand the landmass. Team Aqua wants to flood the earth and Team Wind wants to expand the sky and take over the planet, which to me is impossible because Wind can be expanded only at a certain rate.

"So, you are trying to tell me that Team Magma, Team Aqua and Team Wind are kidnapping kids from the real world to help them take over? Weird," I said.

"We know why, we think…" Tate started to say.

"Team Wind wants a girl," Liza finished.

I started to say something, but Tate read my mind.

"They want a girl to summon Rayquaza?"

My eyes widened. "Excuse me, who the hell is Rayquaza?"

"Rayquaza is a dragon Pokemon, that lives on Sky Pillar. The other Pokemon, Groudon and Kyogre are dormant. The locations are as we say unknown," Juan said. "But, I felt vibrations coming from the Seafloor Cavern, maybe something is happening,"

Winona chimed in. "We better stay alert, people!"

Norman nodded. "That's right,"

"I got to get to Rustboro," Roxanne said. "I'll see you later."

"I think you guys are like totally correct," Brawly said. "Good Luck! We will stay alert if anything happens."

"Right!" Wattson and Flannery said. They took off without any response.

Outside…

Rocky was heading towards the gym when he heard something from the back of the gym. He tiptoed to the back of the gym where he saw three people wearing yellow with the letter W on their belt buckle were outside the gym spying on Kira and the gym leaders.

"It's that girl." The admin said.

"You sure?" The grunt said.

"Yeah, take her and then pump information on anything about the ancient Pokemon, Groudon, Kyogre and Rayquaza,"

"Yes, sir,"

Rocky hid under the bushes.

"Are you trying to pump information?" Rocky said to himself. He clenched his fists. "Ooh. I can't wait to kill you,"

In the gym…

"Thanks for everything, Norman," I said.

"Good luck, Kira," he said. I left the gym and headed straight out of the gym. I went to the forest and beach of Petalburg City when all of a sudden, 6 trainers showed up. Two were wearing yellow, two were wearing red and two were wearing blue.

"Hello, Kira," the guy in red said.

"Who are you?" she asked. She pointed at the guy wearing the M on his chest.

"I'm from Team Magma, I'm Tabitha, the grunt leader," he said.

Another guy from Team Magma showed up, "I'm Hank,"

The men wearing a blue bandana with the letter A on it came up towards me. "We are from Team Aqua. I'm Matt, and this is Sean,"

The yellow shirt with feathers and green pants came up behind me. "We are a new team, Team Wind. I'm Jeff and this is Joey,"

"What in god's name are you doing?" I yelled out. "I'm bringing you to the back seat of the car and then I will fuck you so hard, you will get rocky in no time." Joey said.

Team Magma pulled my left arm. "She's mine,"

Team Aqua pulled my right arm, "Get away from her. I kind of like the kid!"

I started to worry, and then I felt a whisper in my ear. It was Tabitha and he kissed my ear.

"How good will it feel if I made out with you?" he asked. I bit his neck hard and he yanked away. It was so hard, there was blood-spitting out from the bite marks

"On a scale from 1-10, 10 being the best, 1," she said. I try to reach for my Torchic and Poochyena. But, Team Wind grabbed my arm. I wanted to kill him.

"I don't think so," Joey said. Then, I heard a loud voice. It sounded familiar.

"MUDKIP! Water Gun!"

The blasts pummeled all three teams and they were furious. I landed on top of the Team Wind admin. I tried to run but he grabbed me. I was so worried and scared. I didn't know what to do. Rocky decked the admin, as I fell on the floor. I was so scared and terrified. Tabitha came after me.

"You are so going to party with me tonight?"

I turned around. "Think again. Go! Torchic!"

Torchic popped out of its Poke Ball.

"Go! Poochyena!"

The black hound was a lot bigger then my Torchic. But, I had to stop him from trying to rape me, worse than that kill!

"Torchic! Fire Spin!"

A blast of flames from Torchic's mouth surrounded Poochyena.

"Quick Attack!"

SLASH! Torchic hit Poochyena on the head and the little puppy got burned by the flames.

"Poochyena! Return!" Tabitha said.

The teams ran away back to their operatives. Rocky saw me crying and streaming in tears. I didn't know what to do, if it wasn't for him, Hell, I wouldn't be here. I just sat there streaming in tears. Rocky held me in his arms, I continued crying, he saw what damage they'd done to her.

'Whatever happens to you, I'll protect you' he thought. He held me tighter like a boy hugging his teddy bear. I had a smile on my face as he rubbed my tears away. Next, thing I knew Brendan was standing on the side of me.

"What happened to her?" Brendan asked. Rocky's brown eyes stared at him. His eyes were steel cold. "You don't want to know. You fuckin' don't want to know,"

The next morning, I left Petalburg City. I had to leave what happened in the past, when I mean the past, everything that happened since I came to this world. I hope that life is more in store for me, then what happened there was just the past. I heard a familiar voice, after that.

"Kira, wait!"

Rocky was running up to me. He was putting on his blue and gold gloves.

"Shall we?"

We left for the next city called Rustboro and me and Rocky were pretty content about leaving for the next town together, as we headed through the green pastures, we saw the blue ocean next to us. It was kind of awesome because I never seen it before at this angle. What I mean is, in the video games, you get an aerial view. But, nothing like this. I guess the world of Pokemon can have its differences… In Team Wind, Team Aqua and Team Magma's vehicles. They all looked at what happened and decided to have only one word to stop her and her friends: WAR!

Next Chapter: Rocky and Kira catch Pokemon, Not just bugs but Roselia and Shroomish. Also, Team Aqua snatches the papers from Devon Corp. Thank you and review!


	4. Special: Sparks Fly!

DISCLAIMER: I really don't own Pokemon. This is a short chapter, okay. In other words, a "chapter special". I forgot to add these ages in, the more characters that appear, the more ages I put up.

Rocky-18

Kira-15

Sparks Fly 

Walking through the Petalburg Woods, we see Pokemon, which I didn't want to catch Pokemon like Slakoth and Taillow. The forest was so dark, that you can't see your face. We had flashlights and we were walking heading north to Rustboro City. The next thing we see is the worst thing on the planet. A Shroomish! Who would want a crazy Shroomish? I certainly don't like mushrooms. (No offense to the Shroomish over there, but you know what I'm talking about). We were in this marsh for three days! I feel dirty and I never live without showering for about uh… 48 hours. Next thing I know, Rocky catches him or at least tries to. But, I can't believe he wanted one. EWW!

"Mudkip! Water Gun!"

Mudkip squirted a blast of water at the Shroomish. (To me, it's mold)

"Go! Poke Ball!"

The Poke Ball opened up and swallowed Shroomish. The ball wiggled a couple of times and it was caught. It started to smell like mold, thank gosh!

"I caught a Shroomish!" Rocky said.

"Wow," Kira said.

We continued walking toward the edge of the Petalburg Forest when I see a cute little Thorn Pokemon with two big roses.

"A Roselia? It is so cute!"

I threw my Torchic out on to the field.

"Torchic! Ember!"

Torchic spat out flames that burned Roselia's back.

"Poke Ball! Go!"

The Poke Ball hit Roselia and swooped him down inside. It wiggled twice. Then, the ball stood still.

"Roselia is mine!" I said.

We got out of the Petalburg Forest and saw a lake. Since Rocky was training his Pokemon, I thought about going skinny dipping and relaxing on everything that happened. I removed my green shirt and bra revealing my white breasts. The pink nipples were now erect from the cold breeze. I removed my pants and underwear revealing my cunt. I swam to the middle of the lake. Rocky saw me swimming in the middle.

"Now why do you have to have all the fun?" Rocky said. I saw him strip into nothing. His cock was humongous. Never seen anything that big before. He peeled off his blue sleeveless shirt toned Hispanic body. My jaw came down as I saw the man at the lake's edge. The hard abs and pecs, The round, slightly brown nipples, now erect from the cold breeze, and the slight trail of hairs journeying from his belly button down below his erect cock. I started to fall in love with him. I wanted to taste the sweet nectre of Rocky's body. Rocky dove in and followed me to the middle.

"Why did you decide to swim to the lake?"

"I needed to relax,"

I tried to swim toward the edge when Rocky grabbed my arm and pulled me toward him, the next thing I knew Rocky pulled me toward him and kissed me, not just a total peck. A total lip-lock, Rocky kissed my neck and I thought I never would do this. I moaned, I moaned so loud, Rocky kept kissing, this time, more feverously. We kept making out, when we heard that voice.

"ROCKY!"

We broke the kiss and put on our clothes. We knew it was Brendan Birch looking for us.

"Where did you guys go?"

"We went to the Flower Shop!" I said.

"Is that all?" Brendan said.

"We caught a few Pokemon!" Rocky said.

"Okay, let's go!" Brendan said.

We walked across the bridge when Brendan stopped and asked us again.

"Did you really?"

----

Next Chapter: Kira battles Roxanne, while Rocky tries to find out how to make his first date with Kira proper


	5. Rockin Whiz Roxanne

"kay, It's time for me to answer a couple of questions:

**Queen of White Dunes- **Steven will be added into the love triangle in… 2 chapters!

ALSO, LEMON WARNING in 6 chapters. Remember, don't start worrying… yet.

Now, let's CONTINUE…

Kira vs. The Rock-Loving Honors Student 

After Kira and Rocky's "naughty" affair, they caught up with Brendan and arrived at Rustboro City. Rustboro City was a really great town full of science and nature. It wasn't like Petalburg City at all. It was kind of nice for them to "get to know each other" a little bit.

Kira's POV…

Since I came here, I done something I've never done in my life: Making out with a guy I didn't know. He can be mean, funny and sometimes content with Brendan. But with me, well, you know, he's hot, stunning, and sexy. Ooh, it makes me shiver from my head to my feet. His scent was… oh, man it was smelt so much like Old Spice body spray at home. We have known each for 10 days and we got to know each other a bit more. I never had a boyfriend at home so I have a boyfriend here. The only thing he doesn't know is that I have feelings for this guy.

Anyway, we got to the Rustboro Pokemon Center, where we checked in. It was so dark, I decided to take my shower and change into my loveable pink robe. I jumped under the covers until I realized something was on top of my chest, it kept coming closer into my face. The next thing I knew, Rocky was being funny.

"Hey Kira," he said. He slammed on top of me.

"So, do you want to…" I cut him off when I kicked him in the worst spot on the planet.

"Okay, let's get this straight, just because I intentionally made out with you, does not mean you are gonna put buns in my oven! Uh-uh! No way, sorry!"

"Okay, can this help?"

Next thing, that happens to me: another lip-lock kiss, he can so brainwash girls into doing things that he would want to do. It makes me lose my self-control. I broke the kiss.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I asked. "Good night!"

I remove my bathrobe and pulled the covers over my head. But, Rocky… He can drive me to drink. A cold breeze filled the night air. I couldn't sleep, something made me think about Rocky and me. How did this happen? Why did we kiss each other? It really got me pissed. I lay on my back, looking at Rocky. We were both sleeping naked on the same bed. I heard a hoarse voice:

"Kira… Kira… Are you okay?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said.

Rocky pulled her closer to him, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah,"

Rocky allowed me to get on top of him, his body was so smooth, I kind of like it. Besides, he's like a soft pillow, if you get what I mean. I left my bed the next morning and went outside to train with Torchic, Poochyena and Roselia. When he woke up and came downstairs to the back of the center, he was wearing his green shirt, black pants and white sneakers. I laughed because his hair was out of place and it looked like he woke up from a nightmare. Ha, it was hilarious. While, Rocky and Brendan went to have breakfast, I had a battle on the bridge where Rocky and me had our first little lip-lock. I was battling against twins. They were weird twins if you ask me:

"Seedot! Bide!"

"Lotad! Astonish!"

"Roselia dodge astonish! Torchic use Ember to burn Seedot!"

Torchic's flames burned Seedot to a crisp. Seedot started to get very dizzy, it fainted instantly.

"Roselia! Petal Dance!"

Roselia started to use her awesome petals. It aimed at the Dish Pokemon. Lotad fell backwards into the water.

SPLASH!

"Seedot! Lotad! Return!" the twins said in unison.

I jumped for joy. "We won! Yay! Woo-hoo!"

Then I heard someone clapping. I turned around and I saw a girl who is 15 years older than me, she wore high stockings, a pink skirt and a black uniform like people wear in private schools.

"Wow," Roxanne said. "How did you ever manage to pull that off?"

"I can, sometimes," I said. "I have luck and friends that guide me,"

"Oh, really, I usually use my knowledge when it comes to battles, who are you?"

"I'm Kira Destiny." I said.

"I'm Roxanne. The Rustboro City Gym Leader,"

"Oh, I saw you at the meeting! What is a gym leader? I never asked Norman that question," I asked.

"A gym leader is a leader of a gym in one of the Pokemon Leagues that specializes in a type of Pokemon. What type do you use?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, your Torchic is a Fire-Type, Roselia is a Grass-Poison Type and your other Pokemon, Poochyena is a Dark Type."

"I guess I use different types,"

"I use the Rock Type, I think your Pokemon are ready, come with me and we will do battle,"

"Where?"

"Where else? The Rustboro Gym, duh!" Roxanne said. We walked together to the gym.

"Do you have a cell phone?" I asked.

"Here," Roxanne said. It was a device, I don't know what it was called, but it did have Brendan on it, so I called him.

"Hello?" Brendan said on the intercom.

"Hi, Brendan. It's Kira. Is Rocky with you?"

"Kira, why are using Roxanne's Pokenav?"

"Because I am," I said. "Tell Rocky that I will be at the Rustboro Gym in 5 minutes. You guys would want to come that's swell, I don't care, just get here."

"Okay, later!" Brendan said. I closed the Pokenav or whatever Brendan called it and gave it back to Roxanne.

When we got to the gym, the gym looked like a mountaintop. It had a golden stone on top of the doors as I walked inside.

I looked at the nice, quaint rock gym. I noticed that there were benches on either side, a field and trainer boxes. I was actually pretty amazed at the fact that each gym has a specified field for their Pokemon, kind of cool. Anyway, the referee was there that way we can have our gym battle.

"You ready?"

"I'm always ready," I said.

The referee stated the rules for the match.

"Each trainer can use two Pokemon. The battle is decided when both Pokemon from either side are either fainted or unable to battle. This match is for one Stone Badge. The trainer is allowed to switch, the gym leader is not allowed to substitute. Is that clear? You ready to battle?"

"Yes," we said to both questions.

"Start!"

"Go, Geodude!" Roxanne said.

The Poke Ball opened up to reveal a rock with two arms. "Geo-dude!"

"Go! Roselia!" I said.

My Poke Ball opened up to reveal my Roselia on the field.

Battle Layout: Gym Match, Round 1

Opponent: Roxanne's Level 12 Geodude vs.

Challenger: Kira Destiny's Level 14 Roselia

Situation: 1-on-1 with 2 Pokemon, no time limit.

BATTLE START!

"Geodude! Rock Throw!"

Geodude tackled the wall sending Rocks to tumble on Roselia.

"Roselia, use Magical Leaf to block the Rocks!" I yelled. Roselia started to spin around blocking all the rocks. "Now, use Sunny Day!"

The sun came in through the rooftop and it shone through the gym.

"What are you planning? If you are planning to use Solarbeam, Don't even try!" Roxanne said.

I took that as a bluff. "Use Solarbeam!" Roselia's roses started to glow white.

"Use Rock Blast!" Roxanne said.

Geodude shout out 5 rocks at Roselia. Roselia shot out a white beam toward the rocks, The rocks melted due to the Sun's intensity. The beam pummeled Geodude. Geodude slammed into a wall and fainted.

"Geodude is unable to battle, Roselia is the winner!"

I did a victory dance. But, I knew she had one more Pokemon. I wonder what it is.

"Nosepass, Let's go!" Roxanne said.

A big Rock, Metallic thing appeared that was way bigger than Roselia.

"NOSE-PASS!"

Round 2

Roxanne's Level 15 Nosepass vs. Kira's Level 14 Roselia. No time limit. Battle Begin!

"Kira, not bad, I never expected anybody to stop me, but if you plan to beat me, you better have a good strategy. I trained with this Nosepass ever since I was a little girl. I never let anybody beat me. Nosepass! Rock Tomb!"

Nosepass slammed on the ground.

"Kira!"

Kira turned and saw Rocky sitting on one of the bleachers. "You can stop her!"

Kira looked at Roxanne and looked at the Roselia covered up in rock.

"There are many ways to cut a rock! Use Magical Leaf!"

Roxanne started to laugh. "Like sharp leaves can cut Rock Tomb!"

SLASH!

"Huh?"

Roselia appeared and closed her eyes. She opened her eyes and had an evil grin.

"Roselia! Solarbeam!"

Roselia's roses started to shoot out a big beam of white light which hit Nosepass.

"Nosepass! Zap Cannon!" she said.

Nosepass started to use an electrical charge. He shot forward an electric ball which paralyzed Roselia!

"Roselia!" I yelled.

Roselia fell to the ground. I recalled it before the referee judged it as unable to battle. I threw Torchic on the field.

"Tor-chic!"

I noticed that Roselia's damage showed a big opening, an opening small to burn a Rock Pokemon.

"Torchic! Quick Attack!"

Torchic shot toward Nosepass.

"Zap Cannon!" Roxanne said.

Nosepass shot out a ball of electricity.

"Dodge to the side! Then use Ember on that hole!"

Torchic dodged to the right and shot out flames at Nosepass' opening. Nosepass fell to the ground.

"Nosepass is unable to battle, Torchic's the winner. The winner of Rustboro Gym is Kira!"

"We did it Torchic!"

"Torch-,"

Torchic started to glow.

"It's evolving!" Roxanne said.

"Wow," Rocky said. "Awesome,"

It wasn't a little bird anymore. It had two arms, two legs. It had claws on each hand, it has a bird beak, that was orange and its eyes were red.

"Com-busken!"

"Wow! Combusken!" I said. "Never heard of it, but I like it!"

"Cool!" Rocky said. "So, Roxanne. Can we have our gym battle later today?"

"Okay, Rocky!" Roxanne said. She turns to me. "Here, Kira, this is for you!"

It was a golden badge with two triangle points on either side.

"A Stone Badge? Thanks!"

"You're welcome!"

So, Kira won her badge. What will happen next? You'll find out!

Next Time on Emerald Legends:

Kira meets Mr. Stone, the leader of Devon Corporation

Rocky battles Roxanne for his first badge

Also, Kira rescues a Wingull from a Team Wind Grunt


	6. Dating Gifts, Battles and Rescues

  
I was kidding about the lemon warning in 5 chapters, there's a lemon warning NEXT, that's right NEXT chapter. Yes, it includes Rocky and Kira … Steven's first appearance is in two, count em two chapters! This chapter is short and confusing because its going to the Rustboro Gym and then to Kira's point and so on and so forth. Dating, Battling and Rescuing 

After Roxanne's battle, Rocky and I went to the Pokemon Center. We went to the room where there was a queen size bed. We started to kiss passionately, then we were on the bed. I started to feel wet between my legs as Rocky started to prick his fly under me. He was using foreplay on me, and it's working all right. Until, Brendan came in. We were about to do it, when he came in my room.

"I knew I found you here!"

"What's up?"

"Since Rocky has a gym leader battle in an hour, we can explore Rustboro!"

"Really?" I asked.

"Really," Brendan said.

"You already have been around Hoenn, I'm going to go myself and see what's there."

I said.

"Good luck, Rocky. I'll see you later,"

I pranced off with my town map. Skipping and looking for the nearest mall, I was thinking of getting Rocky a present. All of a sudden, I ran into someone. I fell on the floor.

"Hey, young lady. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine,"

"Okay, why are using a town map?"

"Because I don't have a PokeNav,"

"Come with me," the old man said.

I went to Devon Corp., really great people and the workers here have a really great building.

"I'm Mr. Stone, president of Devon Corp. My son Steven is the Pokemon League Champion,"

"Really?" I asked. "Neat!"

I saw the picture of Steven. My eyes started to widen. He looked so hot in the picture, unlike Rocky. This guy really knows how to smile!

"Here take this for you and your friend," Mr. Stone said.

Two PokeNavs were given to me with a letter attached to it. I wanted to know what it is, but Mr. Stone stopped me in time.

"Do not touch the letter. The letter is for Steven," Mr. Stone said.

I put them someplace where I can give them these items and where I can find it quickly and easily. "Thank you, I'll see you later,"

At the Rustboro Gym…

Geodude got blasted away by Mudkip's Water Gun technique.

"Geodude is unable to battle. Mudkip Wins!"

"Not bad," Roxanne said as she recalled Geodude. "But can you try to knock out this, I knew Kira beat this Pokemon,"

"Bring it on!" Rocky said on the opposite side of the field.

"Nosepass, Go!"

The hard rock Pokemon looked specifically at Mudkip.

"Nose-pass. Nose-pass!"

On Route 116…

I brought my PokeNav with me, trained my Pokemon and continued west training my Pokemon. My Roselia grew to Level 17, my Poochyena grew to Level 17 and my Combusken grew to Level 18. Or was it 19? I didn't know, it was somewhere in that range. The path stopped and I entered the cave called the Rusturf Tunnel.

Back at the gym…

Rocky Corona's Level 15 Mudkip vs. Roxanne's Level 15 Nosepass

No Time Limit. Battle Begin!

"Mudkip! Water Gun!"

Mudkip started shooting out blasts of water.

"Nosepass, Zap Cannon!"

Nosepass shot it with electricity. The next thing that happened, Mudkip was paralyzed.

"MUDKIP!" Rocky said. Mudkip fell to the floor. Then, he started to glow white. Like Kira's Pokemon did. Except it grew bigger fins and it stood on 2 legs.

"Marsh-tomp!"

"Marshtomp? No way!" Roxanne said.

"Marshtomp! Let's finish this battle, use Mud Shot!" Rocky yelled.

Marshtomp spat out mud all over Roxanne's Nosepass. The Nosepass couldn't move a muscle. Rocky was looking for a weakness to see if he could move. Apparently, since it's like a magnet, it can rust with water. So, Rocky took drastic measures.

"Marshtomp! Water Gun!"

The spray of water made Nosepass unable to move.

"Nosepass is unable to battle. Marshtomp wins. The winner is Rocky Corona,"

"Yay," Rocky said. He gave Marshtomp a big hug.

"Not bad," Roxanne said. "I shall see you in the tournament."

The badge was on Rocky's palm.

Back to Rusturf Tunnel…

The sign said as I passed the entrance: **WARNING! Enter at your own risk!**

Something told me that the Pokemon here are either pretty strong, or Whismur, the Pokemon I saw on the way here were in here. I kept walking into the misty cave when I met a caged Wingull.

"Oh, why are you locked?"

"Wingull! Wingull!" Wingull pointed its beak toward the right of Kira. Kira looked and found her nemesis. He was wearing a big yellow and green outfit with an S on his belt.

"Team Wind! What do you want?"

"I want you to come with me,"

"Or what?"

"I guess I'll have to battle you,"

"Bring it on!" I said.

"Taillow, Go!"

Taillow appeared out of its Poke Ball.

"Go, Poochyena!"

"Ruff-ruff!" Poochyena yelled.

Battle Layout:

Poochyena Level 17 vs. Taillow Level 20

No time limit, battle start!

"Taillow, Quick Attack!"

Taillow headed dead center toward Poochyena. Poochyena started to squirm.

"Aerial Ace!"

SLASH! Poochyena hit the ground hard. I started to cry.

"POOCHYENA!"

The Poochyena started to glow, it grew bigger and bigger. It evolved into a dog.

"MIGHTY-ENA!"

"A Mightyena," Team Wind said. "Huh?"

Mightyena started to glow red. His eyes started to glow red as it aimed toward Taillow. His eyes fired a red laser toward Taillow. I checked my Pokedex and realized Mightyena has the power to fire a laser from his eye to decrease attack power. Something like Intimidate.

"What happened to Taillow? You cheated!" the grunt said.

"I didn't cheat, Poochyena evolved to save me. His special ability is to lower your attack power in half,"

"What?" he said. He looked confused.

"Mightyena, chomp Taillow's wings."

CHOMP!

Mightyena crunched Taillow. Taillow fell to the floor and got really dizzy.

"Finish!" I said.

Mightyena touched Taillow. It fainted.

"NO! This will never happen again!"

He recalled Taillow and dropped a package as he left. I checked and found out the Devon Goods had to be transported to Slateport City. I didn't know where it was; I found the cage Wingull and went back to Rustboro City. I went to the Pokemon Center and I finally found Rocky as we went upstairs to do our business.

"What's the gift?"

I pulled out a ticket.

"A ticket for the movies and a PokeNav,"

"Is Brendan going?"

"No,"

"Good," he said as he kissed me.

"Why is the Wingull caged?"

"Team Wind took it,"

"What are you going to do with it?" Rocky asked

"In the morning, I'm going to find its owner,"

TO BE CONTINUED… 

Next, the lemon…

Mr. Briney's boat breaks down and Kira and Rocky have the night… alone.

WARNING: If you hate sexual themes don't read the next chapter.


	7. Special: Love on the Horizon

Hey, this is another chapter special… Hope you like it…

Chapter Special: Love over the Horizon 

I woke up on the right side of the bed. Facing Rocky, who was still asleep. I left a message on his PokeNav. I got in the shower, got dressed and took the Wingull to find its owner.

I left Rustboro City for the last time. I may never see it again as I head across the lake into the Petalburg Woods…

In the meantime…

"Huh? Kira?" Rocky asked. He heard something beep on his PokeNav. He quickly opened and found a message.

Rocky- I am taking Wingull to Route 104. Meet me there and we can all go to Dewford Island. Thanks, Kira.

Rocky quickly jumped out of bed, took a shower, woke Brendan up, got dressed and both ran out of Rustboro to Mr. Briney's cottage.

I got to the cottage, where I met Mr. Briney.

"Oh, thanks for saving me Peeko," Mr. Briney said.

"You're Welcome. I have errands to do, can we get to Dewford Island?"

"Sure, yeah sure you can," he said. "Where are the rest of ye crew?"

"There coming," I said. There they are now.

Rocky and Brendan ran toward the dock.

"We're ready," Brendan said.

"Cool," Rocky said.

"Let's go!" Mr. Briney said. "Raise the anchor,"

I looked for one.

"We don't have an anchor," I said.

"Untie the ropes," Rocky said.

"Oh, thank you, Mr. Smartypants," I said with sarcasm.

Rocky just smiled as he untied the ropes. The boat set sailed for Dewford Island.

One hour later…

Rocky, shirtless was looking at the waves. Brendan, was reading a book and I just lay down on the wood floor of Mr. Briney's boat, getting a tan. A very, nice tan; I could use one. Besides, I was tired and I needed to rest. That Rustboro City gym battle and what happened since Littleroot got me heads over heels. Until, I can find a way home. I hope I don't, but I should. But, since its 70 degree weather, the best spot to be is out in the ocean. Suddenly, a felt a bump from the ocean, I woke up and froze. It wasn't Rocky, it was something huge.

"Mr. Briney, what's wrong?"

"The wheel is out of control. Everybody, watch out!" Mr. Briney said.

We hit a cave. The ship stopped moving as it hit the mound. I fell off the ship and on to the floor.

"Rocky?" I asked. "Rocky?" I didn't have my Pokemon with me. So, I was flying solo.

The sun started to set and I just sat there around the campfire I made for myself. Waiting for help, I got a little sleepier. The fire was out after three hours, even though I dozed off. Five hours later, I woke up to a comfortable sensation. When, I got up and did a 180 degree turn. Rocky saw me. I was about to freak out.

"Rocky," I said.

"Kira," he said. "I thought you were dead,"

"Dead? Me? Never," I said.

I sat up against the mound, resting my back against the hard rock. My legs were sprawled against the sand. I had flashbacks at what happened at the lake on Route 104 in Rustboro. His lips were so…. Ooh, so tender. I could just feel him kissing my neck right now. I snapped out of it, and what do you know, his tender lips are sucking my neck. He stopped sucking and whispered in my ear.

"You have got to relax," he said.

"Or what?" I asked.

"Or, we are never going to have a good time. Ever since we crashed, you have been next to this mound. If we can fix this boat tomorrow, we can get to Dewford. Besides, I need some… pointers," he said.

"What kind?"

"You know just pointers in romance," Rocky said.

"You got it, partner,"

Rocky understood that and leaned in and kissed me tenderly. As soon as I gave the kiss back, the kiss went from tender to passionate. The passion grew and everything around us was just the heat of their passion growing. Rocky slipped my top of the bathing suit off and trailed butterfly kisses down my neck. As Rocky's scent trailed up my nose, I suddenly had the urge to pounce on him but I didn't. I grabbed the hem of his blue t-shirt and slipped it off. I sent soft kisses on his chest as he unsnapped my bra. Rocky felt her warm soft lips on him and his heart pounded hard, real hard. I trailed my hand down to his pants and unbuttoned and unzipped them before he knew I did. Soon enough, they we were left with nothing on our bodies. Sweat covered us and the heat of passion warmed the whole island. After every kiss, we took a breath. Our love was pure and tender and nothing was going to get in the way. Later that evening, I was wrapped up in Rocky's arms. I snuggled against his chest to feel the warmth of his body. I woke up to his warm brown eyes staring down at me.

"Hey, beautiful," Rocky said.

"Hey, cutie. So, how do you feel," I asked.

"Like I went to heaven and back." Rocky said. "I will always be with you,"

"I will be there for you, too," I said. We lay on the hot sand all night long.

Next Chapter: Kira, Rocky and Brendan arrive at Dewford Island and while Rocky battles Brawly, Kira finds Steven.

Author's Note: Kira won't be pregnant until the end of the story. That's all I'm saying. Later…


	8. Meeting The Hoenn Champion

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

A Meeting With the Hoenn Champion in Granite Cave 

Daybreak rose over the horizon as Rocky and I slept on the island. I woke up and sat up on the beach, feeling the cool breeze on my face and down my hair. Next thing I knew, slender hands touched my bare back. I turned around and saw Rocky caressing my back, holding me tight.

"Come on, baby," Rocky said. "Let's do it again,"

"After all that love making we did? I can't even move my legs," I said.

I turned around. I was about to say something, but Rocky just gave me another total-lip-lock passionate kiss. He pressed his chest against me, as I just took the kiss. Then, Brendan comes walking around and saw Rocky and I… NAKED.

"AAH! Oh, Kira, you look so cute. I would like to have sex with you every day!" Brendan said.

I slapped him. "Pervert!" I said. "How long will the boat be fixed?"

"It will be done in about a couple of hours. Eat your heart out!"

-------- Later in the Afternoon--------

Mr. Briney fixed the boat, So, we got dressed and got on his boat. We got back on our course to Dewford Island. Dewford Island was the greatest spot on the planet. The island had so many trees, a cave and a really great restaurant. After all that love making that Rocky and I had, we had to have something to eat. Besides, Rocky has to battle another gym leader and I, that's right, me, has to go and give the letter to Steven Stone, the son's president, then have a gym battle.

"What are you going to do?" Rocky asked as he ate a piece of pizza.

"All I know is I have to go meet Steven in the Granite Cave. I don't know about you…" I said.

"I have a gym battle, babe. Why don't you go?"

I kissed Rocky on the forehead.

"Thanks, Rocko."

"You're Welcome," Rocky said.

--- Route 106---

After battling a couple of trainers, I have reached the Granite Cave. I entered it, unlike the Rusturf Tunnel, it was completely dark! I lurked around for hours until I fell into a large hole. I started to scream for my life. Then, I landed on the bottom floor.

"OW!" I said.

I kept walking, I saw Makuhita. But, I have a fighting-type, so that won't do. But, I found an Aron. Aron are pretty cute Pokemon. Their blue eyes remind me of my grandma on Earth. Those sweet memories… I grabbed my Poke Ball when I heard the voice that boomed around the cavern.

"DON'T EVEN TRY TO CAPTURE THAT ARON!"

"Huh?"

It was a guy who appeared to be wearing a black suit. He had white hair and blue eyes. It was that guy in the picture!

"I'm Kira Destiny. I thought this Aron was wild!"

"It's okay. I'm Steven, Steven Stone, son of Devon Corp and Hoenn League Champion!"

Hoenn League Champion? Wow, I never thought that this guy was the Hoenn League Champion. I started to blush.

"Steven? I have something two things to give you,"

"What's that?"

I gave him the letter and then I grabbed his shirt and pulled his face towards mine and started to kiss.

"What was that for?" Steven asked.

I laughed. "Your brave voice. Besides, I liked the kiss. But, it was just a peck. I just needed to make sure you were real."

"Real?" Steven asked. "How Real?"

"Just real. Anyway, that's all I have to give you. I'll see you later."

I started to climb up the ladder when Steven caught me. Next thing I knew, he kissed me passionately.

"Take this TM and my phone number," he said. "It's a token of our friendship."

"Thanks," I said. I put in my TM Pocket in my bag and started climbing up the ladder. I heard him say as I headed upstairs.

"Damn, that kiss was so tender,"

I was devoted to Rocky though. What was I suppose to do? I better get to the gym and pretend nothing like this ever happened.

-Dewford Gym-

"Go, Makuhita!" Brawly said.

The big fat muscular Pokemon with black boxing gloves appeared. "Maku-hita!" he said.

I ran toward Brendan.

"How's Rocky?" I asked him.

"He beat 2 out of the 3 Pokemon. I want to see how his Marshtomp can stop this Pokemon, he used so much strength in battling the last two," Brendan said. He turned to me. "So?" Brendan asked. He started to kiss me as I used my leg to jab him in the balls.

"OW! FUCK!" Brendan said.

Rocky looked at me and then at Brendan. "Don't you dare make a move on Kira," he said.

I saw the battle against Brawly and Rocky. Boy, it was awesome. I never expected Mud Shot to blind Makuhita's face. Then Makuhita started running around because it was blind. Then, Marshtomp used Muddy Water and drowned Makuhita.

"Makuhita is unable to battle. Marshtomp wins! The victory goes to Rocky Corona!"

"Yeah!" he said.

I clapped for him. Brawly recalled his Pokemon and went to him.

"Like dude, I never expected to lose like that man," he said. "Take this narly Knuckle Badge," Brawly said.

"Righteous!" Rocky said. "I got a Knuckle Badge! Go me! It's my birthday! Oh, yeah. Uh-huh, uh-huh,"

I saw him being funny. I started to laugh. We went back to the Pokemon Center had a bash, and then went to bed. Before, I closed my eyes; I could see two men in my illusion. Steven on the left side, Rocky on the right side, what do I do? I just slept on it and maybe think about this tomorrow."

Next Chapter: Kira versus The Big Wave

On my opinion, this chapter was choppy. The next time I write a chapter, it won't happen. I hope…


	9. Brawly: The Big Hit

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon for any reason… I own Kira and Rocky. Thanks! A/N: Also, this is a short chapter. I need to speed this up (not too much), but sometime before my concerts (It's almost Christmas. Duh!) Anyway, this is my last message. You guys are going to have to reply to me after this!

Brawly- The Next Big Wave 

That morning, I woke up and had breakfast with Rocky and Brendan.

"So, what do you think?" I asked. "Do you think I'm ready?"

"Due to what happened at the Granite Cave? I think you're ready," Rocky said.

"Really?" I said.

"Yeah," Brendan said, drinking his orange juice. "You are really ready to battle him."

"Cool," I said. I stood up and started to head out the door. "Wish me luck,"

I ran toward the big light blue building with the Knuckle Badge design when suddenly, the door slammed me in the face.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are you-," he stopped to notice me. It was Brawly with a surfboard. He was wearing and orange shirt with cargo pants. He had blue spiky hair and blue sapphire eyes.

"You're that little dudette I saw at the battle with Rocko yesterday. Here let me like help you up," Brawly said.

And he did. "Hey Brawly, are you having any gym battles today?"

Brawly shook his head. "Actually, you're like the first trainer today. Come on in,"

When we went in there, it was nothing but a fighting dojo.

"Here are the rules, you are only allowed to use three Pokemon. You know that the match is decided if all three Pokemon from either side are unable to battle. I can't switch Pokemon. So, are you ready to have a narly battle, dudette?"

"Yeah," I said.

"Go Machop!" Brawly said.

A Poke Ball opened and it released Machop. It was human-like with gray skin, with brown ridges and red eyes.

"Okay, go Roselia!" I yelled.

"Rose!" she yelled as she got released from the Poke Ball.

Battle Layout: Round 1

Brawly's Level 17 Machop vs. Kira's Level 15 Roselia. No Time Limit! Battle Start!

"Machop, Bulk Up," Brawly yelled.

Machop breathed in so much air, that red and green sparks flew from the ground.

"Ha, you think I was going to use a Physical Attack, think again," I said. "Use Magical Leaf!"

Roselia shout out multi-color leaves and shot it at Machop. It was a critical hit on Machop's right side.

"Roselia, Sunny Day!"

Roselia started to use the sun for energy.

"Don't tell me, you are going to do what I think you are going to do," Brawly said.

"Exactly, dude! SOLARBEAM!" I called out.

A blast of illuminating white light damaged Machop. Machop got so dizzy, he fainted.

"Jeez, I thought it was going to take longer than that," I said.

Brawly picked up another Poke Ball. "Meditite, Go!"

Meditite looked like someone was doing yoga on the floor. Except, it can levitate when needed.

"Meditite, let's use Bide!"

Meditite started to glow red buying its time. It took me ten minutes to figure out how to stop it. But, I decided to blow up my strategy and attack.

"Solarbeam!" I yelled.

Roselia shot out an white beam when suddenly Meditite stopped Roselia's attack and sent it back at my Pokemon.

"ROSELIA!" I yelled.

"Rose-lia," she squeaked. She dropped on the floor.

"NO! Roselia!" I said.

"Well, you have two Pokemon left. What is your next Pokemon?"

I pulled out a Poke Ball.

"Combusken, your turn!"

The Young Fowl Pokemon stood across from Meditite.

"Use Slash!" I yelled.

Combusken started to jump and use slice Meditite. Two red marks went across her face. Combusken jumped down and saw Meditite fall to the floor.

"Makuhita, let's show em, dude!" Brawly said.

Makuhita was yellow human Pokemon with a big gut and red circular cheeks. He had big black gloves and shouted. "MAKUHITA!"

"Dude, use like Arm Thrust!" the gym leader said.

Makuhita started slicing Combusken with his arm.

"Well, if you want it that way," I said. "Combusken! Sky Uppercut!"

Combusken gave him a jab up Makuhita's nose. He fell on his back and couldn't move.

"Ow!" I said.

"Makuhita can you stand?"

Makuhita tried to stand, but fell and broke his neck.

The referee was so late he ran toward the podium. "Makuhita lost, Kira won!"

"Good Timing," I said.

Brawly walked over to me and gave me a blue and orange fist badge design.

"Take this Knuckle Badge," Brawly said.

"Thanks," I said.

I left the gym and went to the Pokemon Center. When, I got there, Nurse Joy asked for me.

"You want to see me?" I said as I put the Poke Balls on the tray.

"A man came by and told me to give you his phone number that way you can transfer it on your PokeNav,"

"Oh," I took the number and programmed it. The name came up and it said: Hard As Rock- Steven.

The next morning, we were heading toward Slateport City when Brawly stopped me.

"Dudette, wait!"

I stopped before I got on Mr. Briney's boat. Brawly handed out his phone number.

"Program it and call me if anything happens. I know that the narly Team Wind members are after people from a different world. So, if anything happens, let me know,"

"Okay," I said. "Later,"

We took off toward Slateport City.

Next Chapter: A new character comes and joins Kira and the gang.

They encounter an abandoned ship.


	10. The Stranded Coordinator

Disclaimer: Except for Kira and Rocky and my new character, I own nothing…

A Stranded Coordinator 

The sun rose up to the cracks of the clouds on that chilly morning as I was on the deck of Mr. Briney's ship heading towards Slateport City. I really didn't care how long it would be before I get there, I just wanted to get there that way I could go shopping. I need new clothes. I look like one of the pirates in a storybook. The ship was quiet as a cat as it rams through the quiet waves of Route 108. I kept thinking about that kiss between Steven and me. I had a great time with him! I really liked that kiss? But, what would I tell Rocky. Suddenly, a hand touched my left shoulder and I jumped out of my skin and found out it was Rocky.

"So, babe. Where do you think our next stop is?" Rocky asked.

"I told you and I will say it again. Slateport City, then Mauville City after that," I said.

All of a sudden, the sunshine dimmed out and the dark clouds gathered to form a massive thunderstorm.

"Damn, Mr. Briney, a thunderstorm is coming!" Brendan said.

"Relax, Brendan. This ship is indestructible."

Suddenly, lightning struck the side of the ship. The ship went off course and landed on a solid platform. The ship shook violently as it tilted off the port bow. I held on to the rail of the ship. The winds were so intense, my fingers nearly slipped until Rocky pulled me in.

"Where did we land?" I asked.

"I don't think it's where." Rocky said. "What did we land on?"

We landed on a ship.

"Oh, man. We landed on the Abandoned Ship," Brendan yelled.

"So?" I asked.

"There may be… ghosts," Brendan said.

I pulled Brendan's ear. "Come on, what are you chicken?"

"No," Brendan said.

"Then shut up, let's go," I said.

We walked into the mysterious vessel. It was very dark; we didn't have flash so we had to be careful to make sure we didn't fall into any holes.

"Gosh, this place is really weird," I said.

"Yeah. You could get lost in this place." Rocky said.

"I know. It's just-," then something pulled me away. I heard Rocky scream my name as I plunged with something or someone that kidnapped me.

I woke up in an empty space. There was light all around the room, it was way different. It was a cold place. I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. A kid was walking toward me. He was wearing a black shirt, blue pants and a red hat. Next to him was a Pokemon that looked like a human with a spoon.

"Why are you here?"

"A thunderstorm struck my friend's ship, and we are deserted here in this cold ship."

"Join the club,"

I started to get really pissed. "All right, who the hell are you. If you are from Team Wind, I swear to god, you are so dead meat when my friends come,"

"You're friends are here too?"

I rolled my eyes. "What are you deaf?"

"No, But I will find them. Kadabra, let's go,"

"Ka-da-bra," it said as they went into the dark space. I was tied up in rope. I didn't know what to do, but they were really stupid. I could summon Combusken and burn these ropes. I just hope it works. So, I reach for my Poke Ball and threw it toward the dark space.

"Com-bus-ken!" he said.

"Combusken! Slash!"

Combusken slashed the rope.

"Thanks,"

Combusken gave me a thumbs up. We left the place and continued walking to get out of here.

"This is getting weird. Come on Combusken, we're getting out," I said. When, suddenly, a big strong arm pulled me through.

"MM-Oh no!" I started to scream.

"Shh. It's me Rocky,"

Rocky?

"How do I know it's you?" I asked.

He pulled me into a passionate kiss. He pushed his chest up against me.

"Okay, let's not."

"Why not?"

"because… Combusken, return," I said. I pulled out the Poke Ball and Combusken returned.

BOOM!

"What was that?"

I turned around. It was the guy.

"Oh great. It's you and that Psychic Pokemon,"

"Relax, I was just wondering. Can I come with you on your journey,"

"Why?"

"I was on my way for a contest in Lilycove City when suddenly the ship capsized. Everybody died except for me. I was here for about three weeks."

"When's the contest?" Rocky asked.

"About three months from now,"

"Okay, hey Rocky let's go," I said.

We caught up with Brendan.

"Who's the guy?" Brendan asked.

"Oh. I'm Eddie," the guy said. "Eddie the Magnificent. I'm sorry for tying up Kira. I thought she was trying to kill me.

"Oh," I said.

"Here take a look at my ribbons,"

I saw the 4 ribbons of a different color. "So, that's why you are heading to Lilycove,"

"Well, let's go," Mr. Briney said.

We got on the boat and left for Slateport.

Next Chapter: Rocky's Battle Tent Challenge


	11. Slateport City Part 1

You know I forgot to apologize for the long wait, I was lazy…

Short Chapter because it's a two-part episode/chapter.

The Battle Tent and A Day Off(Slateport City Part 1) 

As soon as we arrived at Slateport City, I quickly ran to the Pokemon Center and changed into my beautiful pink bathing suit. I didn't feel like using the one I had when the boat crashed on the island near Dewford. Rocky entered my room and was looking for me.

"Well, someone got a little dressed up? Where you going?" Rocky asked.

"I'm going to get my tan, play with my Pokemon, come back and explore the Oceanic Museum," I said.

"Oh, I think I am going to take the Battle Tent Challenge," Rocky said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I just want to," Rocky said.

"Later," I ran out the door and headed for Slateport Beach.

ROUTE 109- SLATEPORT BEACH/SEASHORE HOUSE

I put my green towel on the sand, put on my black sunglasses and decided to sleep while the rays were burning up my skin. It felt so good, the breeze blows your hair, the comfortable rays shoot down at you. Oh, it was marvelous. So, marvelous, my Pokemon had to come out and play. So, I ditched sleeping and sent out my Pokemon.

"Buddies, come out and play!" I yelled.

Mightyena popped out first, then Roselia and finally Combusken.

"So, what do you want to do, we are here for the day, so think of something," I said.

Mightyena plunged on to my bag and took out a Frisbee.

"Oh, you want to play?" he asked.

All the Pokemon nodded. I stood with Roselia and Combusken and Mightyena stood on the other side.

"Go, get it guys," I said as I threw the Frisbee. Mightyena clenched onto the Frisbee first. He turned around and gave it back to me.

"Not bad." I said with a happy smile on my face.

"Kira,"

I turned around and Ed and Kadabra came down the stairs.

"What?" I asked.

"May I join you?" Ed asked.

"Eddie, I would be happy too," I said.

"Kadabra, come out," Eddie said. The Poke Ball released Kadabra.

"Ka-da-bra,"

"You wanna play Frisbee?" he asked.

Kadabra nodded. Then, Brendan came.

"Don't ask," I said.

"Okay," Brendan said. "Go, Grovyle."

Grovyle must've evolved the other day while Brendan was training.

We played Frisbee for half the day and got suntans. We headed back to Slateport City and got dressed for dinner.

"I wonder what the food tastes like in Slateport?" I asked.

"Why don't you try that restaurant?" Brendan asked. I looked at that place. It was a seafood restaurant: my favorite food. We ran to the restaurant, and had shrimp scampys and clam chowder. It tasted way better than home. After that we went to the Battle Tent to see how Rocky was doing.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Rocky Corona has beaten all three contestants."

"How?" Brendan said.

"Yeah. Usually, you need Pokemon that are really experienced unless…" Eddie said.

"Unless what?" I asked.

"He may have used rentals,"

"Rentals?" I asked.

"Yeah,"

"Oh my god," I said. "Got to admit it, Rocky is a talented trainer,"

"Cool," Rocky said.

He scared me. He showed me what he won. It was a crown made out of rock.

"A King's Rock," Rocky said.

"Oh," I said.

"Well, let's go," Rocky said.

As the sun started to set, we went to the Pokemon Center and decided to talk and hang out there for the rest of the night.

Next Chapter:

Kira, Eddie, Brendan and Rocky face off against the three teams and Kira finally gets her reason why everybody from Earth is coming here!


	12. Slateport City Part 2

Time for the next chapter, this is a short chapter because the only thing that matters is the big battle.

Slateport City- Part 2 

  
Daybreak rose over the shadows of the night as I woke up and looked at the sight. Sorry, I just wanted to say that. Anyway, today was the last day we are going to be in Slateport City. We leave before the sun sets for my third badge at Mauville City. Before we left, I had to stop by at the Oceanic Museum.

One hour later

After everybody got dressed and settled down for a couple of minutes eating breakfast, we decided to go to the museum.

"Wow," I said as I walked around. I needed to ask the curator something about that poster next to the stairs. It showed a red Pokemon and a blue Pokemon fighting. In the middle, a green dragon stood in the middle. I went up to him.

"You must be good when it comes to oceanography," I said.

"You must like the ocean. Do you?" he said. "I'm Captain Stern,"

"I'm Kira. Kira Destiny," I said.

Captain Stern looked at me awkwardly. "So, Kira. Do you have any questions?"

"Yeah," I said. "What's with the poster?"

I pointed to the one that was next to the stairs.

"Oh, that's a prophecy. The reason why kids are getting sent into this world is because of Emerald. Emerald is the symbol for Rayquaza. Everybody that tried it failed."

"Let me guess, Sapphire is the symbol for Kyogre and Ruby is Groudon?" I said.

"Yup," he said.

In the distance, three team members from different teams look at Kira.

"That's her, let's go," Tabitha said as he snuck underground to the Oceanic Museum.

In the ocean… "I can see her with my binoculars from a really great angle, let's move," Shelly yelled.

In the sky, Team Wind Admin Joey sees Shelly and Tabitha heading toward the Museum.

"Land here!" Joey yelled.

BOOM!

"What was that?" Brendan asked.

"I don't know," Rocky said.

"What the hell?" Eddie asked.

"Oh, great. It's Team Magma, Aqua and Wind," I said.

"We have to run," Captain Stern yelled.

We were running to his office where we were ambushed by a Team Aqua Grunt, the other behind us was a Team Magma Grunt and to the side was a Team Wind Grunt.

"Give us the power to revive Rayquaza," TW said.

"No give it to us for Kyogre," TA said.

"No for Groudon," TM said.

Rocky, Brendan, Eddie, Captain Stern and I picked up our Poke Balls.

"You got to make us first!" Brendan said.

"Yeah," Rocky said.

"You can't get to me," Eddie said.

"You are going to have to go through us," Captain Stern said.

"Yup," I said.

"Go, Carvanha," Team Aqua yelled.

"Go, Doduo," Team Wind yelled.

"Numel, go!" Team Magma yelled.

"Combusken, Go!" I yelled.

"Grovyle, Go!" Brendan said.

"Kadabra, Go!" Eddie yelled.

"Marshtomp, Go!" Rocky said.

"Sealeo, Go!" Captain Stern yelled.

Battle Layout:

Kira and Rocky's Combusken Level 24 and Marshtomp Level 23 versus Team Magma's Numel Level 20

Eddie and Brendan's Kadabra Level 30 and Grovyle Level 22 versus Team Aqua's Carvanha Level 20

Captain Stern's Level 34 Sealeo versus Team Wind's Doduo Level 23. BATTLE BEGIN!

"Combusken, Flamethrower!" I yelled.

"Marshtomp, Mud Shot," Rocky said.

"Kadabra, Thunderbolt," Eddie called out.

"Grovyle, Leaf Blade," Brendan said.

"Sealeo, Blizzard," Captain Stern said.

Combusken blasted a big stream of flame and Marshtomp shot out Mud from its mouth toward Numel.

"Numel, Ember on Combusken!" Team Magma yelled. The Ember was so weak, that Marshtomp's Mud and Combusken's flame burnt down everybody.

Big Lightning bolts from Kadabra immobilized them and Grovyle cut them to teeny-weeny pieces.

"Carvanha, Water Pulse,"

"Kadabra, Light Screen!" Eddie yelled.

A pink screen appeared on Kadabra as it stopped it's attack.

"Mirror Coat!"

A blast of Water Pulse hit all the Carvanha.

A blast of ice killed the Doduo.

"Did you stop them?" Joey, Shelly and Tabitha yelled. Next thing they knew, their mouths dropped and saw that the trainers beat the members.

"This is the last time we get beat against you four. Don't you dare interfere," they said.

The three teams left in tanks, subs and helicopters and jets. I relaxed my muscles returned Combusken and had to say thanks to the Captain.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem," Capt. Stern said.

-

The sun was about to set as the four of us left on our journey.

"Good luck, you four on your journey,"

"Thank you," we all said back as we waved our goodbyes. We headed north on Route 110 toward Mauville City. I just hope I can win my third badge.

Next Chapter: Kira meets Wally


	13. Wally

You know my disclaimer… 

I have 20 reviews so far, this story must be a really great hit. Not as a great, but it's really great for me to write this that way you can read this. Thank you for all of your reviews, in the meantime, chapter thirteen is up, enjoy!

Brendan's Friend and Kira's New Pokemon 

Cloudy skies filled the air when my friends and I were heading to Mauville City. Every side surrounded trees as we walked on the dirt. I forgot what gym was next. The next gym will be like a surprise to me. It's also the same thing with Rocky. Suddenly, we saw a big man come up to us. He was wearing a white lab coat and had brown hair and black eyes. Suddenly, the face and the lab coat made sense to me.

"Professor Birch? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"What's up dad?" Brendan asked.

"Well, first of all, long time no see. Second of all, there's a kid who wants to see you Brendan. I brought him along."

The kid had yellow-greenish hair with black eyes. He wore a white shirt with blue shorts.

"Wally? Oh my god, it's been a long time!" Brendan said.

"Hey Brendan," Wally said. They gave their secret handshake. "Who are those guys?" Wally asked when he saw Rocky, Eddie and me.

"Oh, that's Rocky and Kira," Brendan said.

"Oh. Hey, guys,"

"Nice to meet you," I said.

"Yeah, man," Rocky said.

We were talking for about an hour. Professor Birch had to leave, so we had to say good-bye to him. In the meantime, Brendan, Rocky, Wally, Eddie and I were sitting on a log of a dead oak tree. All of a sudden, a white Pokemon came up with a green hair that covered its face.

"Ralts?" Eddie asked.

"What's a Ralts?" I asked.

"One of the Psychic Types. I have one," Wally said. "You should get a Ralts, Kira. It would be pretty cool to have one."

"Go, Mightyena!" I said.

"Mightyena!" It shouted.

"Use Bite," I said.

Mightyena bit Ralts. Ralts felt a little woozy.

"Poke Ball, Go!" I yelled.

The Poke Ball hit Ralts as it vaporized into red light. The Poke Ball dropped on the floor as it wiggles. The dot in the middle was red as it wiggled. It disappeared as it lay still on the ground.

"I got a Ralts!" I said.

"Congratulations, Kira," Eddie said.

"Thanks," I said.

"Hey Kira, why don't we have a battle?"

"Sure," I said.

The battlefield was a green meadow. Wally stood on one side of the field. Kira stood on the other side.

"The match is a single battle with only one Pokemon each."

"Go, Ralts!" Wally yelled.

"I choose you, Roselia," I said.

"Rose!

"Ralts!"

Battle Layout:

Ralts Level 16 versus Roselia Level 21

No Time Limit. BATTLE START!

"Ralts, Confusion!"

Ralts made Roselia float in flash of pink light.

"Throw it up against a tree!"

SMACK! Roselia was smashed up against the tree.

"Roselia, use Ingrain!"

"Roselia jumped down and healed itself by planting its roots.

"Use Sunny Day!"

The sunlight came down on Roselia.

"Solar Beam!"

The white beam of light shot out as Ralts was injured. Ralts was so woozy that he fell on the floor.

"Kira wins the match,"

"Rats," Wally said. "Ralts, return!"

The sun broke the clouds as the road split in two.

"I am on my way to Slateport to catch the ferry to Dewford. Where are you headed to?"

"We're on our way to Mauville," I said.

"Good Luck, and I will beat you in the Hoenn League."

"Yeah, right," Kira said.

As he headed south, we headed north. We headed across the green meadow that was surrounded by the ocean when suddenly; a man appeared wearing green and yellow with a 'W' on their belts that was glowing was in front of us.

"Kira… Come to us or face the consequences,"

"Oh, no…" I said.

-------------------

Next Chapter: Team Wind Grunts face off against Eddie, Kira, Rocky and Brendan

#14- Team Wind's Revenge


	14. Team Wind's Stupid Loss

Sorry it took me so long. Two Words: School Concert

Team Wind's Revenge 

"Is this all because of what happened in Slateport?" I asked.

"Yes and also for what you did. Maybe you remembered."

"What?" Eddie asked.

"Kira almost got raped in Petalburg City because they believe that Kira and other kids from the other world are the missing links to finding Rayquaza." Brendan said.

Rocky looked at the person for a moment. He had slender hands and blonde hair. His skin was white. It popped into Rocky's face instantly.

"JOEY!" Rocky said.

"Oh, damn!" I said.

"That's right. Prepare to die, you jackasses. Go, Taillow, Swablu, Golbat and Wingull."

"Go, Ralts!" I yelled.

"Go, Aron!" Brendan yelled.

"Marshtomp! Go!" Rocky yelled.

"Kadabra, Attack!" Eddie called out.

Battle Layout:

Trainers vs Team Wind Admin Joey

Kira's Ralts vs Golbat

Brendan's Aron vs Taillow

Rocky's Marshtomp vs Wingull

Eddie's Kadabra vs Swablu

4-on-4 using one Pokemon each. BATTLE BEGIN!

"Ralts, use Confusion!"

"Aron, use Rock Throw!"

"Marshtomp, Water Gun!"

"Kadabra, Psybeam!"

The light blue beam stopped Golbat. Ralts raised him up to the sky, and then Ralts dropped him down to the ground with intensity. Aron threw himself toward Taillow and Taillow flipped out. It hit Joey in the face. Marshtomp's Water Gun hit Wingull.

"Wingull, Wing Attack!"

SMACK!

Marshtomp was hit.

"Use Bide!" Rocky yelled.

Marshtomp closed its eyes and waited for the opportune moment…

Wingull used Wing Attack multiple times when suddenly, Marshtomp sent out a force field that knocked Wingull out. Kadabra's Psybeam knocked out Swablu.

"This wasn't even a challenge," I said.

"Yeah," Eddie said.

"True." Brendan said.

"Why don't you go home?"

"Not without Kira," Joey said.

I walked up to Joey and kicked him in the groin. Joey cried out in pain and fell on the ground.

"Listen, you piece of shit. You will never get me. Tell your boss, that she or he can't get me or any kid that came from another planet."

Rocky grabbed his neck.

"This is for all the things you've done."

He punched Joey giving him a bloody nose. Brendan also gave him a blow across the face. Joey had a bloody mouth and a nose.

"Kadabra, Confusion!"

Eddie's Kadabra sent Joey flying.

"I'm happy he's gone." Eddie said.

"What are we waiting for? Mauville City is coming up." I said.

We were running across the low road. Route 110 had two roads. The high road is for bicycles, and the low road is for people without a bike, like us.

"So, Rocky. Wonder what gym is next?"

"We'll find out. Won't we?"

I gave him a smile and kissed him on the cheek. "You know, you didn't give me a reason why you wanted to come with me."

"I have my own reasons,"

"Oh."

-

Next Chapter- Kira got separated from the group and Rocky battles Wattson. However, Kira gets ambushed by a gang. Which one? I'm setting up a poll. Who do you think it is?

Team Wind

Team Aqua

Team Magma

Bike Gang

#15- ?


	15. Who's That?

I'm back… with a new chapter.

Thank you for 40 fabulous reviews. I read them all and they were great!

Who The Hell Is That?

I'm lost. You want to know what happened to me? Well, I was walking with my friends into this big blanket of fog. We crossed the land bridge and the road was split in two. Rocky got furious and said the path to the left is the right way. I denied it and said it was to the right. We kept arguing about it and I couldn't take it anymore. So, we went our own separate ways. Even Eddie decided to come along with me. Just to keep me company. I don't know where Brendan went. I hope wherever Rocky is. He better have a map. Oh, wait a minute I gave him a PokeNav! he should know how to read maps! Damn!

"Kira, how long until we reach Mauville?" Eddie asked.

I opened my PokeNav. It displayed two paths that lead to the city of fun. The path Rocky took is pretty tricky. He has to sway through all the bridges just to get there. For us, we should've taken that route. Not because it was long. Eddie and I don't have bicycles. How do we get off this road without getting caught? Fall off the bridge and wish that no sharks come and kill us? Oh, man.

"Kira. Stop thinking and start answering. How long until we reach Mauville?" Eddie asked.

"We will be there in less than 18 hours if we keep walking at this pace. Fall, you may get eaten by sharks." I said.

"Correction." Eddie said. "Sharpedoes!"

"What's a Sharpedo?" I asked.

"Check your Pokedex." Eddie said.

I checked my Pokedex, Sharpedo were sharks and they loved cannibalism. I never liked cannibalism because, well it's just me.

"Hey, what are you doin' here?"

We looked and noticed a person in a black leather jacket, a gray shirt and black jeans. He has a gray hat and has black eyes and brown hear.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked.

"The name's Johnny. Johnny Strabler. And these people are a part of my gang."

"Whom are you working for? Team Magma?" Eddie asked.

"No." Johnny said.

"Team Aqua? Team Wind? Team Rocket?" I asked.

"No. I only work for myself." Johnny said.

I can't take this. Besides, I think it was best if we left.

"No offense, but we really got to go." Eddie said.

"Yeah. See ya." I said.

Eddie and I walked for a couple of hours. We reached the outskirts of Mauville City and we decided to not tell anybody about what happened between us and the bike gang that was on the high road of Route 110. Suddenly, we heard motorcycles coming in from the north. We saw Johnny and his gang raiding homes, raiding Poke Marts. Hell, they even raided the Pokemon Center. We were in the Pokemon Center as they shot anybody who got in their way.

"Hey!" I yelled.

The guy turned around. It was Johnny. Oh, boy he looked angry.

"Where've you been?"

"Where do you think? I'm heading to Mauville City you piece of shit!" I said.

"Hey, hey. That isn't very nice to say."

"Who gives a darn? You guys are criminals."

"What?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" I asked. "Jeez, you men have no clue about anything."

"You know what? What are you doing later?" Johnny asked.

I gave him that look. "I am going to Mauville City to win my third badge. You have a problem with that?"

"Well, yeah. Besides, you're friend is no better."

Eddie walked toward him. I've never seen Eddie like this before. But, now I know that you make an insult toward him. You better be wearing body armor. If you don't have it, you better know how to defend yourself. Don't know that? Oh, well.

"You take that back."

"No."

"I guess I better show you what happens if you don't do as I say." Eddie said.

Johnny pulled out a gun while Eddie threw his Poke Ball.

"Ka-da-bra!"

"A Pokemon?" Johnny asked. "I'll guess I can go for a battle. Go, Cougher!"

Cougher was Koffing, a purple Pokemon that can do nothing but spill out poisonous gasses.

Battle Situation:

Cue Ball Johnny's Level 20 Koffing versus Coordinator Eddie's Level 45 Kadabra.

No Time Limit!

"Kadabra, Psychic!" Eddie yelled.

Kadabra used his spoon and suddenly Koffing was thrown up against the wall.

"Damn!" Johnny said. "Koffing. Return."

"If you don't mind, we're leaving." I said.

"I'll follow you if it's the last thing I do." Johnny said. "I don't lose easily. Just wait and see."

We ran out of the Pokemon Center and decided to do the worst thing on the planet. I saw a thug on its motorcycle.

"Roselia. Sleep Powder."

Roselia knocked out the thug and fell on the floor. I got on the bicycle and looked toward Eddie.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" I asked.

"Okay." Eddie said.

I drove the motorcycle into the sunset.

--- LATER THAT NIGHT---

When we arrived in Mauville City, little did Rocky know that I arrived at the Pokemon Center. When I got there, he beat me there already. His third badge was shimmering in his pants pocket as I pulled the covers over my head and turned off the lights. Next thing I knew, Rocky wrapped his arms around me.

"I knew you would make it. What took you so long?"

"A bike gang. That's all I'm going to say."

---

Don't worry. Chapter 16 is on the way. If I don't write the next couple of days, have a Happy New Year.

---

Also, I'm shouting out the people who reviewed.

Katie Legends

Sapphire Heaven

Thomas Drovin

Detective ban

RoseMasterD87

Dudedudeguy

Queen of White Dunes

Dancrchik

Lakrsball834

Tck04

I'll see you later.

Next Chapter: Kira battles Wattson for Badge #3


	16. Swell Shocker Wattson

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon. I just play the games like everyone else. Sorry for the long wait, got the flu. This is a short chapter. I put the author (me) in this chapter just to be funny. I hope you guys like this! You deserve this because I owe you a chapter!

Swell Shocker Wattson 

I looked up into the sky when the sun rose from the horizon. I kicked back on the chair, looking at the cute little sunrise. It made me think of what's next for me. It made me worry. Worry a lot. I didn't know what to do, should I go back or stay here permanently. It was my choice when you kind of think about it. But, my role in this journey hasn't been fulfilled yet. So, how would I know? It's pretty weird. The last couple of days have been pretty weird. First, meeting all three teams in the Slateport Museum and now meeting Johnny Strabler and his wretched bike gang. I would never go out on a date with him. If I did, I would be drunk and retarded. Anyway, I got dressed and went downstairs to Mauville City. I decided to get to the gym and get my third badge before Rocky and the other guys woke up.

"Nice place, now if it said Mauville Gym, I would've been very happy." I said to myself as I opened the door.

It was a very long hallway, until I got to the next room. Suddenly, I was on a Conveyor Belt. It came to a cart. I got in. At first, I thought it was going to be a roller coaster ride, I hope it wasn't. If it was, I'm going to not also sue the stupid author for the story, but I will sue the person who made this roller coaster or whatever it is.

Suddenly, the cart went up a large hill, I prayed that it wouldn't be, but it was! A downhill ride and then going upside down, what was this? I will sue the author for this stupid chapter! Suddenly, the force was so intense. I went down the roller coaster. I screamed like hell was freezing over my body. I was going side by side, upside down going up and down and other stuff. I wanted to throw up so bad. Suddenly, the cart stopped and I got off. I went to the toilet. Excuse me!

(We hear the bathroom door close and we hear Kira throw up in the toilet. She was really not that happy when she came out. The camera shows a closer view of Kira's face)

"What the fuck is this? Entertainment Tonight? Get that fucking camera out of my face." I said.

I stormed off after that Hollywood moment. Suddenly, three Pokemon ambushed me. They all looked identical. I don't know what they were, but they were really angry. I ran past them and got on another cart.

This cart went down into the basement. Suddenly, the cart made an abrupt stop and I flipped toward the battlefield.

"After this, I'm not going back!" I said. I crossed my arms and looked like I wanted to scream.

Suddenly, the door closed. It was a big old man. He was maybe in his seventies. He was wearing a brown jacket with white pants.

"So, what do you think of my new ride?"

"Ha, I hope you liked that wild ride."

I gave him that look. "YOU DID THIS?"

"Why yes, I did. My name is Wattson. The gym leader of Mauville City."

"Forget it. I can't stand it. My name is Kira. Let's get this battle on the road before heads roll."

"Um, Kira?"

"What, YankeeFan?"

"Nothing."

"If you don't keep writing, I will slice your head off and let it roll. Same thing for camera boy and Mr. Shocker over there."

We got to the battle boxes.

"We use four Pokemon for this match." Wattson said.

"Four? What do you mean Four? I thought it was three. Let me check my script!"

(Kira checks her script and realizes that YankeeFan wrote three instead of four. Immediately, YankeeFan looks up at Kira with a sad look)

"You son of a bitch!"

She slapped him and knocks him unconscious. "Okay, and let me guess, you substitute, I don't?"

(Kira's POV)

"Yup." Wattson said.

"Great. Let's battle." I said.

"Go, Voltorb." Wattson said.

The Poke Ball released Voltorb. It was a poke ball with two eyes on the red side.

"Go, Mightyena." I yelled.

Battle Layout:

Wattson's Level 20 Voltorb vs Kira's Level 27 Mightyena

Gym Battle- 4 on 4 no time limit, battle start!

"Mightyena use Bite!" I said.

Mightyena opened his mouth up wide as he charged up toward Voltorb. He bit Voltorb, leaving a very bad mark.

"Voltorb, Thundershock!" Wattson said.

Voltorb shocked Mightyena. The electric attack was killing Mightyena. Mightyena released Voltorb and fell down. His energy to battle was critical. Suddenly, Voltorb started charging.

"Don't tell me." I said. "YankeeFan, what is this?"

"Well, I told Voltorb if Mightyena bites you, self-destruct."

"Oh, great." I had to warn Mightyena. "Get out of there, Mightyena!"

Mightyena couldn't get up, it was okay, but it couldn't get up. I instantly returned Mightyena to the Poke Ball. I waited for Voltorb to blow. Suddenly, he blew up. It sent a loud disturbance to my ears. The explosion was so loud, that it made my ears bleed. I was ready for his next Pokemon.

"Go, Electrike!" Wattson said.

Electrike was a green dog like creature with static electricity. It's black eyes were staring at me. Ready for battle. I pulled out a Poke Ball. I hope it works.

"Go, Ralts." I said.

Ralts came out. She looked calm and tranquil. That's the only Pokemon in my party that doesn't get rowdy. She and I have this really great bond. Now, let's see if it works.

Battle Layout:

Kira's Level 20 Ralts vs Wattson's Level 22 Electrike

"Use Confusion." I said.

Ralts understood my command. She used her wonderful psychic powers and confused Electrike. He felt dazed. He couldn't move a muscle. Suddenly, Electrike shook off his confusion.

"Shock Wave!" Wattson said.

An electric wave was aimed directly through Ralts. I had to think of something. It hit me, I can stop it by barrier.

"Ralts, Light Screen!"

Ralts made a shiny gold barrier surrounding herself. The electric wave stopped at the force field and shorted out. Ralts survived that attack. Now, I had to think of something. But, what? Suddenly, Ralts was glowing into her next stage. She was like Ralts except it had red eyes and two of those red things on her head. She had legs and arms and she had a skirt.

"Kir-lia!" it said.

"Yeah, I got a Kirlia." I said. "Kirlia, use Psychic!"

Kirlia shot a blast of Psychic Energy at Electrike. Electrike flipped backwards and fainted.

"No! Electrike!" Wattson said.

"Yeah, Kirlia." I said.

"Now, to send out my next monster." Wattson said. "Go, Magneton!"

Magneton had three magnetized eyes with magnets. It looked really strong. I had to switch Kirlia out for Combusken.

"Kirlia, return." I said. I switched for Combusken. "Go, Combusken."

Combusken came out with its sharp claws, ready for battle.

"Combusken, Flamethrower." I said.

Combusken shot out streams of fire at Magneton. Magneton couldn't take the heat. It felt very weary and felt weak.

"Tri Attack!" Wattson called out.

Magneton hit Combusken hard with its attack. Combusken hit the wall. Combusken suddenly didn't care about my orders and suddenly burned Magneton to a crisp. Making it faint.

"Next?" I asked.

"I choose Manectric." Wattson said.

The Poke Ball released Manectric, a lightning rod Pokemon. It had four legs, blue and yellow fur with red eyes. It looked so cute.

"Combusken, Sky Uppercut!" I said.

Combusken punched him in the gut, sending him sky ward toward the roof. He fell down and felt dizzy.

"I guess I lost." Wattson said. "Here you go, one Dynamo Badge."

"Oh, thanks." I said.

I left with my third badge in hand and went to go see Rocky and the guys.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So, Kira. What's up?" Rocky said.

"I won my next badge." I said.

"That's cool." Brendan said. He looked around and noticed Eddie wasn't there.

"Where's Eddie?" I asked.

We looked around where he was staying. The place was trashed. Someone must've ransacked the room to look for something, suddenly I saw a note.

We have Eddie. Either you come or we hang him. –Johnny 

"I'm starting to not like him at all." I said.

Rocky and Brendan looked confused. "Who's Johnny?"

"Come on, I'll explain on the way."

-

What did you think? I know I put myself in the story. I will only do this when I feel like it.

Next Chapter, Kira and his friends realize Johnny Strabler is not just a criminal and Kira meets Wally for the second time.


	17. Team Aqua, Escape and an Altaria

Sorry for the long wait. Many things to do…

Verdanturf Troubles 

The sun was shining brightly on the town of Mauville. The only problem was we were missing a person: Eddie. I kept brushing my beautiful hair. It was the only thing I could think of while I was thinking of where his kidnapper would've gone to, I could only think of where he would've went. This world is very big and I realized that I should know. I have been to many places and got three gym badges to prove it. Who knows where he was. After I brushed my hair, I looked at the balcony, looked at the evergreen trees. I left the balcony, when suddenly something caught my eye. I went back and noticed tire tracks. The tracks headed east of Mauville. I ran back to my friends, Rocky and Brendan.

Rocky and Brendan were pacing around outside of the Pokemon Center, when I came down the stairs.

"So, what did you find?" asked Rocky.

"I found some tracks that led west out of Mauville," I said. "You know where?"

"Yeah. Verdanturf Town. If we go now, it can take three days to get there!" said Brendan.

"Well, what are we standing around for?" asked Rocky. "Let's go,"

Rocky, Brendan and I got our satchels and Pokemon and started to head out toward Verdanturf Town and the place where Eddie is kidnapped.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Eddie's POV

I wake up and I see myself in chains. I was in a misty cave of some sort.

"_How did I get here?"_ I asked myself. I was pretty chained up all over the place. I couldn't move. Whoever did this really knew how to tighten up people. Pretty Well.

Suddenly, I heard a voice:

"Admin Johnny, is the Emerald captured yet?"

"No, Master Archie. He's not here yet, all I know is that I captured his friend in Rusturf Tunnel. When they get to Verdanturf, Kira will be ours,"

"Good. I need her to resurrect Kyogre. I don't want Team Wind or Team Magma after her. If her friend escapes, use firearms if necessary,"

I gulped. My stomach was full of butterflies. My eyes were full of darkness, knowing that if you would even try to escape, or not escape you would be killed. It was like those video games I played on the Abandoned Ship before the ship was destroyed and I was stranded there for about a month or two. Unlike those shooting games, this was real! My heart started pumping. I wish I could just go home and read a story or train my Kadabra for a contest. I just hope they get there. Suddenly, I noticed something bright next to me. I closed my eyes. I knew it. It was the end for me. When suddenly, I felt loose. I fell down on the cave floor. Next thing I knew, I looked up and noticed a big Pokemon with big white wings, black eyes, white cheeks and a big blue body that connected them.

"_Altaria?" _

Suddenly, Altaria picked me up and helped me get out of the tunnel.

Kira's POV-

We were walking for at least an hour on a route that had no trees. Instead it was all farmland and Miltank fertilizer.

"Wow, I never liked the smell of farmland, ever!" I said. I was walking in front of Brendan and Rocky.

"Well, without Miltank, you can't get any other food," said Rocky.

"Good point," I said. But, I didn't need a lesson based on economics. We were walking on this road for a good long time. We were very, very hungry and we had no lunch or dinner ever since we left Mauville.

"I feel hungry. Is there a farm nearby?" I asked.

"Yeah. There should be," said Rocky.

Brendan checked his PokeNav and looked at the cabin that was on the right of Route 117. There's a cabin over there.

I noticed a red cabin, surrounded by barbed wire. We opened the gate and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"This is Kira. Kira Destiny, my friends and I are hungry. Can you well you know give us something to eat?"

"Why sure, come on in,"

An old lady made soup for us. Her name is Linda. It was really tasty. She said it came from the juice of a Shuckle with vegetables. It was pretty tasty. We said thank you and we were about to leave, when Linda stopped us.

"I got an idea," said Linda. "You battle me. If I lose, you can go but if I win, the big muscular guy wearing blue will have to help me farm everything!"

Rocky's face grew red, "M-M-Me?"

"I'll accept your challenge. Rules?" I asked.

"Three on Three, single battle," Linda said.

"Got it!"

We went to the backyard of Linda's farm. It was pretty desolate, the only landscapes you can see north of you are a series of mountains and the other part is the forest and part of the sea.

"Go, Linoone!" said Linda.

The Linoone was a big white Pokemon with brown stripes. It has blue eyes and it was really quick on its feet.

"Go, Roselia!" I said.

Battle Layout:

Fun Old Lady Linda's Level 21 Linoone versus Kira's Level 23 Roselia.

Three-on-Three, no time limit, single battle! BATTLE START!

"Linoone, use Quick Attack!"

Linoone started charging at Roselia.

"Roselia, dodge and use Magical Leaf!" I yelled.

Roselia jumped up while Linoone hit the barbed wire. Roselia used her red rose and shot out a stream of pink leaves at Linoone. They were so sharp, scrapes appeared all over Linoone's body.

"Linoone! Thunderbolt!"

Linoone let out a stream of electricity at Roselia.

"Roselia, dodge it again."

Roselia dodged Thunderbolt.

"Use some of the sun's energy." I said.

Roselia used her two roses and a big white ball appeared.

"Full Force Double-Edge!" said Linda.

Linoone headed straight toward Roselia.

"Roselia, fire the Solarbeam!"

A streak of white light knocked out Linoone.

"Linoone!" Linda yelled. "It's okay, return!"

"Go, Numel!"

The Poke Ball released Numel a four legged creature. Nothing really much to say except it has a big hump for releasing smoke and ash.

Battle Layout:

Linda's Level 20 Numel vs Kira's Level 23 Roselia.

"Use Fire Blast!"

A big ball of fire incinerated Roselia. It fainted.

"I choose you Mightyena!"

Mightyena appeared.

Battle Layout:

Linda's Level 20 Numel vs Kira's Level 24 Mightyena. BATTLE BEGIN!

"Mightyena, Crunch!"

He bit Numel's neck.

"Numel! USE EARTHQUAKE!"

A big Earthquake made Mightyena trip.

"Mightyena! Shadow Ball!"

A big black ball came out of Mightyena's mouth and destroyed the Numel.

"Numel return! I choose now Miltank!"

The milk cow Pokemon appeared. I know that a Fighting element would hit a Normal element Pokemon with a critical hit, so I recalled Mightyena.

"Go! Combusken!"

Battle Layout:

Kira's Combusken Level 28 vs Linda's Level 25 Miltank

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Rollout!" Linda yelled.

I saw this on the TV Show. Maybe I could use Combusken to jump up and dig ditches.

"Use slash to dig the dirt," I yelled.

Combusken jumped over Miltank and used his right arm and made a big ditch. Miltank fell for it and was stuck in the ditch.

"Oh, crap," said Linda.

"SKY UPPERCUT!" I yelled.

Combusken pummeled Miltank and sent him flying.

"I guess I won," I said. "Great battle, thank you for the grub!"

We ran to Verdanturf Town.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

We finally got to Verdanturf Town at around seven. We were just in time for the sun to set and for the bright moon to rise from its sleepy slumber.

"Okay, where the hell is Eddie?" I asked.

Suddenly, I saw a bright blue chicken or something. He landed near our location. He looked like Eddie. But, I heard his voice anyway from above.

"Need a ride?"

"Thanks," I said. Rocky, Brendan and I got on.

"Nice chicken," said Rocky.

"It isn't a chicken, This Pokemon is an Altaria. A dragon type," said Brendan.

"Dragons? Thought they were myths," I said.

"Not in the Pokemon World," said Rocky. "Where's our next stop?"

"I guess we'll fly to Fallarbor Town," said Eddie.

"Great," said Brendan.

"Let's go," I said.

As we headed up the cold mountain strip to the town of Fallarbor, I look back at Verdanturf. I guess we'll go back later. Then I noticed a blue helicopter with the letter **A** on the helicopter was coming out of the hangar, I noticed this wasn't an ordinary helicopter.

"Uh, guys?" I asked.

"What is it, babe?" asked Rocky.

"We have company," I said.

Rocky, Brendan, Eddie looked at the helicopter heading towards us!

Next Chapter: Kira teaches Johnny a lesson he will never forget.


	18. Captured By Embrace

I am so sorry for the delay!

This is a short chapter, again…

Captured By Embrace

The strong winds almost knocked me down as Altaria was flying as fast as he can through the sky trying to get away from Team Aqua. I know they want me for something, but what? I tried to keep still, trying not let to go. Rocky held me tight, because I was so light, I could easily fall and get hurt. I didn't want my life to end in Hoenn, especially when you have made a lot of friends that are really trustworthy. I just wish that Steven was there, oh Steven, you may have kissed me in the Granite Cave but I still love you. I want you so bad, it makes me want to shiver. Besides, I like him. I like Rocky too. But, I haven't thought of it yet. Right now, I just want Eddie's Altaria to fly into the mountains WITHOUT trying to destroy us.

We were at the edge of the forest. Altaria was dozing off trying to stay awake.

"Come on," said Eddie. "Get us out of here,"

Altaria nodded, but couldn't keep his head up, next thing I knew, we started falling down.

"AHHH!"

I was flying through the powerful winds at top speed. Suddenly, I disappeared for a second and came back safe and sound.

"Good job, Kadabra!" said Eddie.

"Kadabra!" he said.

I stood up besides feeling the trickle of blood on my arm. I brushed myself off, trying to stand up. Suddenly, a net flung over me and trapped me inside the ropes.

"HELP!" I yelled.

Rocky pulled out his Poke Ball. "Marshtomp, Use Iron Tail to snap that rope!"

"Grovyle, use Leaf Blade!" bellowed Brendan.

Grovyle and Marshtomp used all of their powers to bring me back. The rope snapped and I ran toward my friends when somebody tackled me.

"Hello, remember me?"

I looked up at the mysterious person, suddenly the light from the helicopter revealed his presence.

"Johnny Strabler, I should've known!" I said.

"Well, now I am Aqua Admin Johnny Strabler to you. Now, surrender or I will kill your friends,"

"You wouldn't dare,"

"Grunts!"

They aimed their guns at Rocky, Brendan and Eddie with their Pokemon in front of them.

"STOP! TAKE ME INSTEAD!"

Rocky looked at me like I was crazy, "What?"

Tears were coming down my face, "Take me, I don't want my friends to die. Please take me and spare my friends,"

"Let's go," said Johnny.

"KIRA!" yelled Rocky.

I looked at Rocky for the last time, "I'm sorry Rocky,"

The helicopter took off. I was invited to go see the boss.

"Hi, Kira, long time no see,"

"Oh, hi Archie,"

Archie put his feet on top of the desk. "How have you been?"

"I'm fine. Where the hell are we going?"

"We are going to Mt Chimney to stop Team Magma from destroying the world and expanding the landmass, you know that,"

I couldn't believe what he was saying. He is trying to expand the sea, Magma is expanding the land, and Wind is trying to expand the sky. Wow, I couldn't believe it. If he and his friends do one of those three possibilities, it's going to destroy the whole world of Pokemon.

"Thank you for talking to me, now if you will excuse me, I will be heading into my room," I said.

"Great," said Archie. Archie knew something was up and pressed the button, "Send the grunts to Kira's location,"

I went into my room, locked the door and called Eddie on my PokeNav.

"**Hello? KIRA? Are you okay?"**

"Yeah, I'm fine. Listen up. Team Aqua is headed for Mt Chimney. If you want to see me again you better have your (bleep)in' ass right there."

"**Got it," **said Eddie and hung up. I put my PokeNav away. Suddenly, I heard a knock. I opened the lock and got it opened. I couldn't believe it.

"Rocky?"

"Hi," he said.

"How the hell did you get up here,"

"Oh simple, after you were inside, the helicopter took off, so Eddie's Kadabra teleported me to the helicopter, trying to find you. I have a question though. Where the hell are we going?"

"Mt Chimney,"

"Mt Chimney, why?"

"Apparently, Team Magma and Team Wind are fighting to destroy the meteorite and they needed me to crack it open to expand the sea."

"Not without me," he said.

Rocky kissed me on the lips and I took it gracefully.

"Thanks for trying to save me,"

"Don't mention it," he said.

He took me in his arms and spent the night together.

A/N: Problem in the beginning, an affair at the end. Wow.

Sorry for the delay, I have been:

-Working on other fics like the Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers. I updated last night, check my profile to find out. Also, people who love Hoenn, Rayquaza is in this story.

-I had tech projects, and regents practice. Apparently, in June, I will be sitting in the exam room for THREE hours, which is nothing compared to working at the Teddy Bear drive at a chiropractic office.


	19. Special: What Ever Happens

A/N: Hi, I'm sorry it took me so long to update. Two things School and SPRING BREAK! Woo-hoo! runs wild until he realized something I got to go to school tomorrow! DARN!

Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy: IT'S A CHAPTER SPECIAL! It's been a long time since I put the last one up.

Chapter Special: Whatever Happens, I Will Always Love You

My eyes were locked on to Rocky's for about an hour as we embraced each other, dancing around the room. His breath was music to my ears as we danced around the cold room. Rocky pressed his body next to mine as we danced, feeling the beat of his heart beating to the rhythm of the soft music that I pulled up on my PokeNav. My friend picked up my head and kissed me passionately. He wrapped my arms around me, picking me up and dropping me on the bed. My blonde hair was all over the pillows. My sparkly blue eyes filled my eyes with moonlight. He pushed himself on top of me with power and force beyond my imagination. He kissed my neck, my body. He kissed my hair and he smelled the tips and roots of my hair follicles. I closed my eyes as he felt every part of my body. Suddenly, someone knocked on the dorm door.

"What?" I asked.

"**We have an intruder in here. Do you have him?"**

I looked at Rocky. "NO I DON'T!" I said.

"**Thanks," he said.**

I smiled as I turned to Rocky. "Where were we?"

"I think we were about to well, you know,"

He sat down and lifted me up from the bed. I lifted his shirt and tossed it to the floor. I began to rub his neck with my lips. He groaned due to the pleasure that I gave him. I undid his belt and I pulled it down to the floor. Later, we were both naked, kissing each other on the lips wrapped in each others arms. I smelled my lover, his bare tanned chest against me. I felt every cell of his body touch me with a slender kiss.

After climaxes of pleasure, he collapsed on top me. Sweat was pouring from his body and was dripping on to mine. He wrapped his arms around me and gave me a kiss.

"No matter what happens, I will still love you,"

"I love you too, Rocky,"

I turned around and my head was on his chest. I could feel his heartbeat pumping then returning to normal. If Steven was here, I could have done the same thing. But, speaking of that. I am in love with both of them. What do I do? Make love to the person who I don't even know or love the person that has been with me this whole time? I fell asleep, away from those thoughts as Cloud Nine swiped me up and brought me up to heaven.

In Team Aqua's Command Bridge…

Team Aqua's head of security went up to the bridge where Archie was standing. Archie turned around as the Team Aqua Grunt saluted toward him and the doors closed behind him.

"Team Aqua Grunt Johnson, reporting,"

"What is the report?" asked Archie.

"We found the intruder heading into Emerald's room," said Johnson.

"Put it in one of the security screen number 4. Let's check it out,"

The screen suddenly kicked on. A Team Aqua Grunt was near Kira's room.

"That's a grunt," said Archie.

"Magnifying Image," said Johnson. The magnifier zoomed in on the grunt. The grunt looked like Rocky.

"You're right. It is the intruder! It's a good thing they are in the quarters. When we get to Mt Chimney, kill him," he said.

"You got it," said Johnson.

Next Chapter- Rocky gets a rude awakening.


	20. Archie Battle 1

DISCLAIMER: Hi, don't own anything. Nothing, Zip, Nada except for my characters, there mine and only mine. 

**Anyway, let's continue…**

Vs Archie I 

The sun rose the next morning with beautiful scenery of pink, yellow and a tint of orange. I snuggled next to Rocky. His heart was beating like a drum. Every three seconds, I could hear his heart beat. I tried to get up, but he tightened his grip and opened his eyes. He turned me over, putting himself on top of me. As he opened his eyes, a tint of sunlight filled his dark brown eyes.

"Morning," he said.

"Morning," I said. "So, how are you?"

"I'm doing fine. I could sense you were worried," said Rocky.

"Rocky Corona, I am never worried in my life," I said.

Rocky gave me a sly look, and that made me confess, "Okay, I am worried."

"That's what I thought. Trust me, I knew you for five months, and you never told me where you came from," he said.

That hit me very hard. I don't know what to say to him. I couldn't just say, _'Oh, hi. I just needed to tell you, I am from an alternate universe, where my life is a living hell.' _ I had to wait for the opportune moment to tell him. What was I going to do? Then again, when I woke up in this world, I woke up in my room in Littleroot.

"I'm from Littleroot. Remember?" I said, as I caressed his dark hair.

He chuckled and said, "Oh, yeah. I forgot."

I attacked him with a pillow. "Hey, what the heck was that for?"

"For being stupid," I said.

I put the pillow back under my head. He squished my body and French-kissed me.

BAM!

Suddenly, the door popped open. Archie noticed Rocky and I in bed under the blankets.

"Well, if it isn't the Emerald Girl and her knight in shining armor," he said.

"Listen, you ass. What do you want with her?" asked Rocky.

"I will reveal it in time. I don't want to take you away like that, so if I were you get dressed and get down to my office," said Archie. "We will be landing on Mt Chimney shortly and I certainly don't want to hurt anybody especially your boyfriend."

We got dressed and walked down to Archie's boss. On the way, somebody was pulling me away. I started to scream, but someone muffled my face and whispered in my ear.

"Kira. It's me?"

I knew the voice.

"Steven? Steven!"

I turned around and noticed him in a Team Aqua uniform.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing much. Where's your friend going?"

I looked around. I couldn't see anything except the bright lights and the silver walls.

"He was going to the boss," I said.

"Well, guess what? He is going to kill your friend," said Steven.

"WHAT?" I asked.

The blades were still spinning around outside of the ship as I walked into the office with the Aqua Grunt aka Steven was there.

"Archie, I found her," said Steven.

"Thank you," said Archie. "You can leave."

He left and I was alone with Rocky and Archie in the isolated room. Archie sat back in his office and pulled out an orb, a red orb to be exact. He got the orb out of his desk drawer and went towards Rocky and I.

"This is the key to releasing Kyogre," said Archie. "What do you think?"

Rocky grew angry and decked Archie across the face. "Are you mad? You don't even know how to use it. You use the orb, all will be lost."

"Yeah, like you are going to stop me. Besides, I brought you here Rocky because I am going to do something that's going to make you cry out for surrender. TAKE THIS!"

He threw the red orb and it hit Rocky's hand. A couple of seconds later, blue symbols appeared all over his body. He cried out in pain. He fell on to his knees and begged for mercy. My eyes widened as Rocky's body started glowing blue. I gave him a vicious look.

"That wasn't right!" I said. I pulled out a Poke Ball from my knapsack.

"That's it! I want a battle right now!" I yelled.

"All right!" said Archie.

"Go, Combusken!" I yelled.

The Poke Ball released Combusken. He stood up, ready to fight.

"Go, Mightyena!" said Archie.

The crimson Poke Ball released Mightyena. It's slick eyes made Combusken frightened.

"Don't get intimidated!" I yelled.

**BATTLE LAYOUT:**

**TAL Archie's Mightyena vs Kira's Combusken**

**BATTLE BEGIN**

"Mightyena! Use Crunch!" yelled Archie.

As Mightyena opened it's teeth, I took drastic action.

"Combusken, dodge!"

Combusken instantly dodged the attack.

"Sky Uppercut!"

Combusken's fist started to glow and he pounded the Mightyena.

"Now, use Slash!"

He slashed Mightyena. Mightyena fell backwards onto his butt.

"Mightyena, Shadow Ball!"

A big black ball came out of Mightyena's mouth and hit Combusken. I was shocked when it tried to stand up, I just hope it can still battle. Suddenly, I felt a sigh of relief as Combusken stood up, beaten and bruised.

"Combusken, Flamethrower!"

Combusken opened its mouth and flames came out of it, devastated Mightyena.

"Mightyena, NO!"

I cheered for Combusken's victory. Suddenly, he pulled out his Poke Ball.

"Zubat, go!"

Zubat appeared from his Poke Ball. I changed Pokemon. I was afraid that Combusken would get broiled.

"Kirlia, Go!"

Kirlia came out of her Poke Ball.

**Battle Layout:  
**

TAL Archie's Zubat vs Kira's Kirlia

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Kirlia, Psychic!"

A blue transmission beam knocked out Zubat completely. Archie became furious.

"Sharpedo, Come on out!"

Sharpedo appeared from Archie's Net Ball.

BATTLE LAYOUT 

TAL Archie's Sharpedo vs Kira's Kirlia

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Sharpedo, Crunch!"

Sharpedo started opening its mouth. It was a perfect opportunity, a really great opportunity.

"Kirlia, use Shock Wave in his mouth!" I yelled.

Sharpedo came in close contact and suddenly, a yellow jolt of electricity shocked Sharpedo. Sharpedo then chomped Kirlia and Kirlia was badly beaten.

"Use Flail!"

Sharpedo finally knocked Kirlia out.

"Roselia! Go!" I yelled as I returned Kirlia.

BATTLE LAYOUT 

TAL Archie's Sharpedo vs Kira's Roselia

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Roselia, use Sunny Day!"

The sun started glowing all around the place. Rocky started to come around as he threw the Poke Ball to release Shroomish.

"Rocky?"

Rocky gave me a wink. "Hey… Let's get him!"

"Roselia!"

"Shroomish!"

"Use Solarbeam!" We yelled.

Archie snickered. "Sharpedo, Take Down!"

Suddenly, white light came from the two grass Pokemon, knocking out Sharpedo.

"NO!" yelled Archie. He returned Sharpedo. "I will make sure you will pay!"

Suddenly, we heard an explosion. I felt myself tilting toward the mountains. Rocky took my hand. He broke the glass and we fell down toward the rocks. The roaring winds were coming past us as we were heading downhill. Suddenly, I felt something like a cloud. I opened my eyes and noticed that I was on a wing of an Altaria. I climbed on the body and two familiar faces took our attention.

"Eddie, Brendan! I don't know what to say!"

"Well, let's go! Team Aqua's helicopter exploded and all reinforcements are leaving the site and couldn't find a thing!"

Suddenly, a steel-type Pokemon was flying toward us. Steven smiled at me, and gave me a wink.

'_Thanks, Steven.'_

**Next chapter, Rocky and Kira battle Flannery for their fourth badge.**


	21. Passionate Flannery

DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything that's not mine… (Unless it's money, lol)

Now, on with the chappie…

Passionate Flannery 

Location: 2 miles near Lavaridge Town

Badges: Rocky 3/8

Kira 3/8

"Wow, we finally made it," said Eddie.

"This is Lavaridge Town?" asked Rocky.

"Yeah. This is where we get our fourth badge," I said.

"Well, let's get into the Pokemon Center. It's getting late and I'm starving," said Brendan.

"Whatever," I said.

As we walked down the mountainous hill called Jagged Pass we were about a thousand feet away from Lavaridge Town. The air was smooth and sweet like honey dripping from a bee's nest. The sky however wasn't that grateful as the gray clouds moved in together and the temperature began to drop. My skin had goosebumps all over the place as we continued walking to the other side of town.

"Kira, you okay?"

"I'm fine. But, it's too cold," I said.

"Relax," said Rocky.

Ever since Rocky got fused with the blue orb, he has become a lot stronger than he was before. I forgot how many months I was here and you know what? I don't care. I rather get my gym badge instead anyway.

"So, where the hell is the town?" asked Brendan.

I pointed to the sign on the far left.

"Are you dumb?" I asked.

"No… But, thanks for telling me we're here."

I rolled my eyes and we continued walking toward Lavaridge. We crossed the red rusty bridge and went into the Pokemon Center in front of us. It was cabin like, with all the features of home and to tell you the truth, it was like a summer resort. We put our Pokemon away and we sat at the lounge watching the news about a group of heroes protecting Hoenn, which to me is like stupid because these guys are retarded and mentally deranged psychotic idiots.

I flipped to another station. It was a music video channel. The girl that was singing with her Cleffa looked like Madonna. And I never liked Madonna back home. So, I flipped to another channel, cartoons. I watched them for a couple of minutes. I could've said something completely in Spanish, but Rocky would catch it right away without even understanding what I just said. Anyway, I slouched on the couch until I decided to do something.

I went out to the hot springs and took a dip. Feeling the bubbles around me made me feel close to a sauna. I dozed off as the day went by, feeling the dirt come off me and the cleanliness in. After fifteen minutes, I climbed out and decided to explore town. I noticed the Pokemon Mart, a geyser full of water, the mountainous terrain and the weirdest thing on the planet, an Herb Shop. So, I went in there and went to the clerk. When he opened up his mouth, he had no teeth. I tried not to do anything stupid and just asked for some herbs, which was so expensive. I quickly raced out of the store and ran back to the center.

Next thing I knew, I ran into someone.

"OOF! Hey, watch it punk!"

"Uh… sorry I guess I must've…" I said, but then I was cut off.

"Hey I remember you, you're that fifteen year old girl I met in Petalburg. Anyway, the name is Flannery," she said.

"Yeah, I remember you too," I said. "Brendan fell head over heels for you,"

"Anyway, what brings you to Lavaridge?" she asked.

"Nothing much. Just a gym battle," I said.

I showed her my Stone Badge, Knuckle Badge and Dynamo Badge to Flannery and I put them back in my badge case.

"I am here to battle you," I said.

"Cool," said Flannery. "You want to battle now?"

"NOW? Well, uh, okay!"

She escorted to me to her gym. The gym was a big sauna with lava pits surrounding the area. It had cracks of bedrock which had full of sandstone, limestone, coal and gneiss.

"How hot is this place?" I asked.

"About 320 degrees. But, since I have challengers once and a while I usually turn off the heat and opened the vents that way it's not steamy,"

"I'm guessing you are using the fire type," I said.

"Yup," said Flannery. "Anyway, let's battle. Four Pokemon each no time limit. However, I can't switch. Okay?" She said as she pulled down her black shirt with the fire symbol on top with the blue jeans.

"Okay. Send them out," I said.

"Go, Slugma!" yelled Flannery.

Slugma appeared out of its Poke Ball with huge yellow eyes and a sludge-like. What was I going to do? I have no water types. I guess I better be… creative. I decided to start with the psychic-type first.

"Go, Kirlia!" I yelled.

**Battle Layout:  
**

**Gym Leader Flannery's Slugma vs Kira's Kirlia**

**Four-on-four with no time limit.**

**BATTLE BEGIN!**

"Slugma! Start off with an Ember attack!"

Slugma was shooting tiny flames from his mouth.

"Kirlia, use Psychic!"

Kirlia stopped the Slugma's ember attack as it disintegrated into nothing, then shot a barrier of psychic energy at Slugma. Slugma felt the tables turn as he flew backwards.

"Slugma! Fire Spin!"

Slugma began spinning flames from its mouth. Kirlia stood still as it connected with me.

"Teleport!"

"HEY. IT'S ILLEGAL TO TELEPORT TO ESCAPE!" said Flannery.

"Who said I was going to let it escape!"

Kirlia appeared behind Slugma.

"Confusion!"

Slugma felt paralyzed. It couldn't move a muscle.

"Now, send it flying!"

BOOM!

Slugma fell into the lava pit.

"SLUGMA!" she yelled.

"ALL RIGHT, KIRLIA!" I said.

As Slugma returned, she pulled out another Pokemon.

"I choose you Numel!"

Numel appeared out of its Poke Ball.

**Battle Layout:  
**

**Gym Leader Flannery's Numel vs Kira's Kirlia**

**No time limit. BATTLE BEGIN!  
**

"Numel, Earthquake!"

The earth started shaking and I fell to the ground because I totally lost my balance.

"Kirlia, REFLECT!"

A blue shield appeared around her and me as the attack struck us.

"Use Psybeam!"

A rainbow colored beam bruised Numel. Numel shook it off and waited for Flannery's order.

"Take Down!"

Perfect timing. I knew she was going to do that.

"Teleport!"

Kirlia teleported.

"Where did she?" asked Flannery.

Suddenly, Kirlia appeared.

"Psychic!"

Numel was immobilized as he tried to break free.

"Numel! Break free!"

"Kirlia, use your telepathy and control his mind!"

Using Kirlia's telepathy, Kirlia bashed Numel into a wall then Numel got slammed into the ceiling, fainting the fire Pokemon.

"Numel!"

"Yeah… All right!"

"Time to take it to the next level! Go, Camerupt!"

Camerupt appeared. It was the evolved form of Numel, with two volcanic like structures on its back.

Battle Layout

Gym Leader Flannery's Camerupt vs Kira's Kirlia

"Kira, you are not going to like what this guy has in store for you," she said. "CAMERUPT, ERUPTION!"

Suddenly, Kirlia was being bombed by volcanic activity from Camerupt, she tried dodging it, but apparently got trapped in a rock.

"NO! KIRLIA!"

Suddenly, Kirlia cried out in a pain and started to glow. I look up in amazement as she grew even bigger.

I checked my Pokedex. She had a white long thing with arms, green hair with no horn on top.

"A Gardevoir! Love it!"

Flannery's eyes lit up as she noticed the Psychic Pokemon's new form.

"Gardevoir, Psychic!"

A powerful blast of energy knocked out Camerupt. Flannery gets angry due to the stupid explosions and problems.

"NO!" said Flannery. "Oh, well. Meet your worst adversary. I choose you Torkoal!"

Torkoal appeared out of its Poke Ball.

**BATTLE LAYOUT:  
**

Gym Leader Flannery's Torkoal vs Kira's Gardevoir 

"Gardevoir, use Psychic and wipe it out!"

The powerful blast weakend Torkoal a little bit.

"What?"

"Torkoal, use Body Slam!"

Torkoal slammed Gardevoir, paralyzing it.

"NO!"

"Finally, Torkoal Flamethrower!"

SWISH! Gardevoir fainted.

"Relax for now Gardevoir, you were really cool! In the meantime, go Combusken!"

Combusken appeared out of its Poke Ball.

Battle Layout:

Gym Leader Flannery's Torkoal vs Kira's Combusken 

"Combusken! Sky Uppercut!"

Combusken jabbed Torkoal with an upper cut that was very critical. Flannery snickered.

"Use Overheat!"

White flames came out of Torkoal and engulfed Combusken in flames. Suddenly, a bright light came out of nowhere. I closed my eyes. It was so bright, and so intense.

Then I noticed Combusken's evolved form. He's dark red with green eyes and a beak with claws wrapped in tape with a tail. Also, he has longer hair.

"OH MY GOSH! A BLAZIKEN?" asked Flannery.

"Yeah," I said. "Blaziken, Blaze Kick!"

It was fire type against fire type as he suddenly kicked it in the shell. Torkoal winced as I smiled. It was the perfect opportunity.

"Blaziken, Sky Uppercut!"

BOOM!

Torkoal flipped backwards and couldn't get up.

"I guess you win," said Flannery. "Nice. I will hear a lot more from you. Here you go, one Heat Badge!"

As I got the red and yellow flame badge I smiled and waved good-bye and told her another challenger is coming along.

Next chapter, While Rocky battles Flannery, where does Kira go? Where else! The Mirage Tower!

**Peace out and please review!**


	22. The Ambush

Hi. I'm really sorry for the long delay. I was hit with all the busy stuff working on other fics when I had the time off, going to the beach and see my relatives leave on a ferry, which is pretty awesome. I had tons of email when I got home that I had to look at as well (it went from 0 to 56 emails in three days). Anyway, at least you know I'm back and I'm writing again. So, here we go next chappie!

Note: I delayed Mirage Tower until next chapter.

WARNING, WARNING, WARNING! Enemy Alert sometime in this chapter. Rocky's Battle Location: Lavaridge Town Badges for Kira: 4/8

Rocky's Badges- 3/8

Eddie's Ribbons- 1/5 (One from Slateport before he was stranded on the Abandoned Ship)

Before you read, I need to make sure I have the lineup for the Pokemon that all four trainers have. Note to see if I missed anything:

Kira: Blaziken, Gardevoir, Mightyena, Roselia

Rocky: Marshtomp, Shroomish

Brendan: Grovyle, Whiscash (he had this one before he met Rocky, Kira and Eddie)

Eddie: Kadabra and Altaria

* * *

The Ambush

Under a red and black umbrella, sitting next to the hot springs. Eddie, Brendan, Rocky and I were planning our road trip to the next town.

"Okay, if we take this route we arrive in Fallarbor Town," said Rocky.

"And my next contest," said Eddie.

The three trainers looked at him like he had two heads or something.

"Before I was well stranded in the Abandoned Ship, the ship was to arrive in Rustboro City," said Eddie.

"Oh," said Brendan. "Anyway, let's go see Rocky's gym battle!"

"Right!" I said.

Anyway, we went back into the gym with Rocky and Marshtomp ready to battle.

"Go Marshtomp!" yelled Rocky.

"I guess you know the rules?" asked Flannery.

"Yes," said Rocky.

"Go Numel," said Flannery.

Battle Situation:

LGL Flannery's Numel vs Rocky's Marshtomp

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Go Marshtomp! Use Mud Shot!"

A stream of mud hit Numel's eyes, which did damage but not that much. Numel came in ready to attack.

"Use Take Down!"

Numel speared Marshtomp with a take down attack in the back. Marshtomp came back ready for more.

"Use Water Gun!" yelled Rocky.

A blast of water hit Numel like he was being sprayed by a garden hose. Numel used Flamethrower on Marshtomp, but Marshtomp knew better and smashed him in the face with an Iron Tail.

A/N: I decided to shorten the battle scene (only a little bit)

Numel was nearly defeated.

"Numel, Magnitude," said Flannery.

It was a Magnitude 10, and Marshtomp was almost unable to battle.

"Marshtomp, use Water Pulse!"

A blast of water finished off Numel.

"Numel is unable to battle! Marshtomp Wins!"

Rocky smiled as he gave Marshtomp a Super Potion and a high-five. Flannery picked up her next Poke Ball.

"I choose you Slugma!"

Slugma appeared from her Pokeball.

Battle Layout:

LGL Flannery's Slugma vs Rocky's Marshtomp

BATTLE BEGIN!

"Marshtomp, use Water Pulse!"

"Slugma! Hide in the pits!"

Slugma hid in one of the magnificent lava pits in the gym. Rocky knew where to aim it.

"Aim the Water Pulse at the lava pit!" said Rocky.

Marshtomp did so and as a result, no Slugma.

"Where did that damn Pokemon go?" asked Rocky.

Slugma came from behind.

"Slugma, Flame Wheel!"

A wheel of flame surrounded Marshtomp.

"Marshtomp, use Water Pulse to stop the flames!" said Rocky.

A blast of water drenched the whole entire circle.

"What?" asked Flannery, "I can't lose!"

"Marshtomp, Water Gun!"

A blast of water hit Slugma in the face. Slugma was engulfed in water. Slugma fainted while trying to spit out the water to ignite his flames.

"Slugma is unable to battle, Marshtomp wins!"

"ALL RIGHT!" yelled Rocky.

"Keep going!" I yelled.

Rocky was all fired up waiting for the next Pokemon to defeat Flannery.

"Go, Camerupt!" yelled Flannery.

Camerupt was released from its Pokeball.

BATTLE LAYOUT:

LGL Flannery's Camerupt vs Eddie's Marshtomp

Marshtomp looked at Rocky's dark brown eyes, waiting for the signal.

"Use… Water Pulse!" said Rocky.

Huge amounts of water hit the Pokemon. Camerupt was only half damaged.

"CAMERUPT, USE HEADBUTT!" yelled Flannery.

Camerupt came toward Marshtomp at like 90 mph with a big headbutt attack. Marshtomp made a crack in the wall as it flew backwards toward the wall.

"Marshtomp, use Water Pulse!"

A blast of water hit Camerupt. Rocky's teeth were grinding as the battle raged on. Camerupt kept grinding his teeth. Flannery knew it was time to say goodbye to Marshtomp.

"Well, I'm really sorry, but do you have a hard hat?" asked Flannery.

"Is that a random question?" asked Rocky.

"No. Because all I have to say is," she said as she turned to Camerupt. "Camerupt, Eruption!"

"Shit," said Rocky. "Marshtomp, try to evade the situation of being a toasted Pokemon!"

I just sat there just thinking about what will happen next. Brendan was biting his teeth through the whole battle and Eddie's hair was on fire.

"Uh, Eddie, your hair's on fire," I said.

Eddie looked up. "AAH!"

Brendan threw out his Pokemon.

"Whiscash, Water Pulse!"

Suddenly, Camerupt began to erupt. Lava bombs exploded everywhere like explosions from a building. Smoke covered the uplifting lava as Rocky and Flannery saw the results.

"Where's Marshtomp?" asked Flannery.

"Marshtomp, Water Pulse!"

A blast of water hit Camerupt. Camerupt fell on the dirt ground, fainted.

"Camerupt is unable to battle! Marshtomp Wins!"

"All right!" said Rocky.

'_Prepare for the worst, Rocky' _I thought.

"Go Torkoal," said Flannery.

**Battle Situation:**

**LGL Flannery's Torkoal vs Rocky's Marshtomp**

**BATTLE BEGIN!  
**

"Marshtomp use Water Pulse!" yelled Rocky.

A blast of water hit Torkoal. Torkoal yawned as it didn't do that much affect.

"What the hell?" asked Rocky.

"Overheat!" yelled Flannery.

A white flame hit Marshtomp.

"Marshtomp, use your secret move, Fissure!"

A crack in the gym's floor made Torkoal fall making the Overheat attack look like a stream of light on the platform or road. I was amazed as he smiled.

"Use Water Pulse to fill up that gorge!" said Rocky.

Marshtomp obeyed. The water was filling up so fast that Torkoal drowned, but wasn't dead.

"Torkoal is unable to battle. Marshtomp wins. The victory goes to Rocky Corona," said Rocky.

Rocky jumped up in the air. "All right Marshtomp!"

"I don't think Marshtomp learned that," said Eddie.

"Maybe he learned that himself," said Brendan.

"Yeah, who knows?" I asked.

We were outside the gym. Waiting for Flannery to give Rocky the Heat Badge.

"I give you the Heat Badge," said Flannery.

The Heat Badge was in Rocky's badge case. As he closed the case, he grinned and shook hands with Flannery.

"Eddie?" asked Flannery. "I heard you're a coordinator, right?"

"Right!" said Eddie.

"There's a contest in Fallarbor," said Flannery.

"Great, I can't wait. Okay, we go to Fallarbor," said Eddie.

"Fine," I said. "I have no problem with that."

"Great, a break in our journey for the next badge. By the way, we've been everywhere so far, where's the next battle?" asked Rocky.

"Let's go fight Norman, I haven't battled him yet," I said.

"Cool," said Rocky.

"I guess we'll go to Verdanturf Town on the way there," said Brendan. "Another competition for a contest and a Battle Tent. Also, in Fallarbor there's the same thing," said Brendan.

"I can't wait to go to the Battle Tent! What will you be doing?" asked Rocky.

"Watching Eddie's contest," I said.

"Well, we can make to Route 113 by tomorrow morning," said Rocky.

"Before we go, I want to stop in the desert to see if there are any desert Pokemon," I said. "I never caught a ground type and I may need it in the future."

"Great, let's go!" said Eddie.

The moonbeams shimmered over the town of Lavaridge as we left for a little bit to capture wild Pokemon in the tower. I was content that finally we can get to our next destination. As for Rocky, well he can't wait to leave either.

Suddenly, we heard the sound of a motorcycle engine. I rolled my eyes.

"Shit," said Eddie. "It's them."

The light from the motorcycles exposed us as they came to a stop. The guy in front got off his motorcycle and removed his helmet to reveal the same guy I met before with the Team Aqua headband.

"Hey sweetcheeks. Remember me?" he asked.

"Okay, here we go," I said.

A/N: Ooh, left you at a cliffhanger. Well, that's what I can say at the most part. Okay, I put a little bit of Pokemon R/S and a couple of anime stuff. Anyway, next chapter the gang becomes a hostage under Johnny and the gang all because of something ancient in the Mirage Tower.

Before I go, where should I start the sequel? I decided to let Kira go on another journey, but the question is what region? I may have to cook something up. Anyway, thanks for reading and hit that submit review button when you get a chance. :D


	23. Shoot Em Up and Run For Your Lives!

So, I left you off with a cliffie. Time to see what happens next.

Location: Desert 

Badges: 4/8

Ribbons: 1/5

A New Pokemon, and a Shoot Em Up Gallery

Okay, so what happened to me today? Oh, I'll tell you what happened. Everything was normal, I won my gym battle. I saw Rocky's gym battle and now we are WHERE? Ambushed by whoelse? Johnny The Renegade. I began to shake as he came towards me.

"So, if it isn't the whore and her friends?" asked Johnny.

"Don't push the right buttons, Johnny. You will feel the wrath of me," I said.

"You were always the easiest to pick on," he said. "You always had your friends to defend you."

"So?" asked Rocky. "You don't have any. The only friends you have are well losers!"

"These guys are like my family. Anyway, it's a good thing we drove here," said Johnny. He pulled a magnum toward my friends and me.

"I must know about the Emerald Letters of Marque. It explains about the legend of Rayquaza," said Johnny. "You will tell me."

"I never heard of it," I said.

"Well, ever heard of the Mirage Tower?" asked Johnny.

I shook my head.

"You're coming with me," he said.

"But," said Rocky.

"You do anything, you're dead!" said his right hand man.

"Thanks, Fang," he said. "Let's go."

"Hold on," I said. I went up to Rocky and kissed him passionately. "When you have a chance, save me."

He nodded and I went to the Mirage Tower.

"I thought it was only a legend," I said.

"Come with me, little green gem stone," said Johnny.

We entered the weird Mirage Tower. We begin to climb up the ladder that led us to the second floor of the room. I was looking at this and I was like what the hell is going on. Johnny had his Magnum up to my neck.

"We're here," he said. "Now, I want you to climb up there. You have an hour, if you can't find them, you are dead."

"Whatever," I said.

I started to walk back and then I kicked the gun out of his hand and punched him in the face. The gang began taking shots at me. I really didn't think this would lead to combat. I took cover in one of the mounds and had Johnny's pistol in my hand. To tell you the truth, I never liked guns, until suddenly my hair was shot.

"MY HAIR! YOU SHOT MY HAIR! THAT'S IT!" I yelled.

I shot each of them in the arm, flinging their guns out of their hands and onto the floor.

"That's what you get for shooting my hair and getting away with it," she screamed.

Johnny groaned as I kicked him into a quicksand hole. He fell inside trapped in the rubble.

"Whew…," I said as I continued up the tower, that's where I met a really strong Pokemon.

It was a green Pokemon with red eyes and green wings.

"If I'm not mistaken, that's a Flygon," I thought. "I wonder what level it is?"

The Flygon started using Dragonbreath on me.

"Oh, first them. Now, you, you can join my party! Go Gardevoir!"

Gardevoir came out of its Pokeball.

"Quick! Use Psychic on Flygon!"

Flygon got hit with so much intensity that it fell. Flygon flew back up and used Dragon Rage.

"Gardevoir, Psybeam!"

A rainbow-colored blast damaged Flygon.

"Pokeball, go!"

A Pokeball hit Flygon encasing him. He tried to get out, but couldn't. Suddenly, it stopped.

"I caught a Dragon Type. Thanks, Gardevoir, you can return!"

I picked up Flygon's ball and returned Gardevoir. I climbed up another ladder. An eerie green glow filled the top as I saw the letters of marque in the sand. I picked them up and went down. What I didn't notice was that the ground started shaking and the roof was colliding.

"Flygon!" I yelled.

Flygon came out of the Pokeball.

"Use Dragon Rage to destroy the wall!" I yelled.

A big hole appeared.

"Fly me out of here!" I said.

I climbed onto Flygon. Flygon opened its wings and we landed back outside of the desert where Rocky, Brendan and Eddie were.

"Whoa, a dragon type?" asked Eddie.

"Yeah," I said.

"You must be pretty lucky," said Brendan.

"Lucky enough to be dead,"

We turned around to notice Johnny with a Pokeball in one hand and a knife in the other hand.

"Where's my Magnum and the letters?"

"Oh these things?" I asked. "Rocky, take these!"

I threw them to him.

"Well, I'm going to have to kill your lover then," said Johnny.

"I wouldn't,"

I aimed his pistol at where the sun doesn't shine.

"You kill him, I blow your balls off," I said.

"You don't know how to use it," said Johnny.

I turned off the safety thing on the pistol. The bullet is in the bullet chamber ready for the trigger to be pulled.

"Want to say that again?" I asked.

"I want those letters, NOW!" yelled Johnny.

"ON one condition!" I said. "A Pokemon battle! If you win, you get this weapon back and the letters but if I win, you're pistol ends up in flames and the letters go directly to me and nowhere else. Clear?"

"How can you burn the pistol?" asked Johnny.

"Simple, I'll go to the Fiery Path and make the wild Pokemon burn it to smithereens, but before I do anything, I need to… unload the gun," I said.

The bullets were placed on the ground and as Johnny went to pick them up, it was time to get revenge.

"Flygon, Dragonbreath!"

A green blast of fire hit the bullets making a popping noise. Johnny fell backwards as I just shook my head.

"You know what? Tell Archie that the bitch is back and you wouldn't want to mess with me. I realized that you couldn't stand up to a deal, so time for you to uh… blast off! Flygon, Hyper Beam!"

An orange and white beam exploded next to Johnny and we saw the guy's feet on fire.

"Look's like he's going far, far away," said Eddie.

"Come on. Let's go," said Brendan.

The sun came out on the following morning, clear skies, and it was 70 degrees. In the meantime I tried to find out about the letters of Marque, I wanted to know what they were supposed to mean.

"Is there a professor in Fallarbor?" I asked.

"Yeah," said Brendan. "You need that translated don't you?"

"Uh-huh," I said.

I put the letters of marque in my important items and the four of us walked out of the lab, and headed out toward the Fiery Path. I wonder what happened to Johnny?

Shamuti Island…

"This isn't Hoenn," said Johnny. He went up to a person and said, "Excuse me, where am I?"

"Shamuti Island. Welcome to the Orange Islands!"

Johnny face faulted and fainted.

A/N: I hope that you like this part of the chapter. Anyway, NEXT on Emerald Legends:

Kira and her friends run into wild Macargo and realize that leaving them alone would be a great thing to do. Also, they get lost on Route 113. What will happen after that? That's for me to know and for you to stay tuned.


	24. Lost with Broken Hearts

YF2: Hey, I'm back. Before I begin, I want to thank Katie Legends, xXMaddie FitzpatrickXx, AnimeCrazy88, Thomas Drovin and a new reviewer. Thank you Stealthfire001. (crowd applauses) Anyway, I won't be updating anymore this week. I'm going on vacation, but don't worry I will update soon. In the meantime, enjoy this chapter! Camera man, roll tape!

Location: Fiery Path

Badges: 4/8

Ribbons: 1/5

Lost on Route 113

As we reached the stairs to get to the fiery path, I was worried. I mean when we got in the cave, it was okay. I mean there was a bit of light you can see it here. But, it's really weird. I mean we are in the Fiery Path. I hope we don't get burned.

"This place is marvelous!" said Rocky.

"Wow, whoopie!" said Brendan. "I've been here too many times."

"I have never been in the mountains before. Ever!" said Eddie.

"I forgot where the Fiery Path dumps us off!" said Rocky.

I checked the PokeNav.

"We get out on the northern part of Route 111," I said.

"Are you sure?" asked Rocky.

"Yes, I'm sure," I said. "You have a PokeNav too you know."

"No, I don't," said Rocky.

"I don't know," I said.

The cave walls were all jagged, each having a different structure or symbol. I began to worry myself until things got worse. A big slug came out of this big black rock shell.

"A Macargo?" asked Rocky. "I want one!"

"Go get it!" I said.

"Go, Marshtomp, use Water Gun!" said Rocky.

Marshtomp shot a blast of water and hit Macargo.

"Use Iron Tail!" yelled Rocky.

Marshtomp smacked Macargo with an Iron Tail.

"Go Pokeball!"

The Pokeball hit Macargo and went inside. I wasn't impressed. As soon as Rocky caught the Macargo, we heard rumbling.

"Oh, shit!" I yelled.

We saw Slugma come out of the wall. There must've been thousands of them.

"Hi!" said Brendan.

Suddenly, a massive Fire Blast came hurling at us.

"RUN!" yelled Eddie.

The four of us ran like mad women running at some famous guy. We finally got out of the cave and ran into the northern part of the desert.

"You idiot!" said Rocky. "We're back in the desert?"

"Oops," I said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Well, I guess you know it's been a long time since I looked at a map. We got through the route and realize that we are in the mountains. There was a sign that said:

ROUTE 113 NORTH- Fallarbor Town 105 miles.

"Whoa," I said, when I saw the sign below it.

NEXT POKEMON CENTER- 30 miles.

"30 MILES?" yelled Eddie. "We could fly."

"Let's not and say we did!" said Rocky.

Suddenly, a silver like creature appeared in front of us. He was a bird-like monster with purple talons and he was a steel-type from what I see.

"A Skarmory! Awesome!" said Rocky. "Go Macargo!"

Macargo got out of his Pokeball.

"Use Flamethrower!"

Skarmory flew up and turned around using Steel Wing. Suddenly, Marcargo hid in his shell as Skarmory tried to pick it up. He finally picked it up.

"Macargo, Flame Wheel!"

Suddenly, the shell began to burst into flames burning Skarmory's feet to the top of it's wings. Macargo began to fall.

"Macargo, protect! Poke Ball, go!"

As Macargo safely landed. Skarmory was heading toward the ground, when he suddenly got hit with a Pokeball. He landed in the grass. Finally, the Pokeball stopped.

"Is it okay?" I asked.

Rocky ran toward the Pokeball and grabbed it.

"It's fine!" said Rocky. "In the meantime, TO FALLARBOR TOWN!"

----------

An hour later….

Or not to Fallarbor Town. We were covered in blankets of snow. Well, partly snow because it was still summer. I began to use Combusken as a snow blower as we continued on our way.

"Rocky, we went the WRONG way, isn't your compass working?"

"The iron is so strong, that it's throwing off my direction!" said Rocky.

"Whatever. I'm COLD. What's the temperature?" asked Eddie.

I pulled out my PokeNav and saw a one-digit number.

"I hope you're happy, Rocky. We are in not 70-degree weather. But 7-degree weather!" I yelled.

Rocky and I stopped there for a minute.

"You know what your problem is?" asked Rocky.

"WHAT?" I asked.

"This is why you are never going to have friends, because you want something when you want it," said Rocky.

Rocky pulled out my diary from the bag.

"I read what was in here. If I were you, change your attitude, because if you don't then we're breaking up!"

Eddie and Brendan were shocked. I snatched my diary and put it in my satchel.

"You know what?" I asked. "If you think I'm that cruel, then so be it!"

I walked away from those three and I kept burning the snow on the way. I really didn't need him.

-------

"Was I really that bad?" asked Rocky.

The two guys shrugged. Eddie then became enraged and decked Rocky in the face.

"I can't believe you made her walk out like that!" yelled Eddie.

"Why?" asked Rocky.

"What happens if she gets kidnapped? What happens when YOU get kidnapped!"

"Why me?" asked Rocky.

"You forgot didn't you?" asked Brendan. "Emerald is Kira. They're after her AND they're after you. Team Aqua is after you. Team Aqua knows that you have the blue orb fused into your body! And when they have you, they will have Kira, when they have Kira, there goes Hoenn and the world as we know it!"

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Rocky.

"Because… she was a good friend to us. And she loves you very much!" said Eddie.

"Not from what I read in her diary," said Rocky.

"What do you mean?" asked Brendan.

"She's not also in love with me, she's in love with Steven,"

Eddie and Brendan were shocked.

"Well, it's gonna come out in the wash," said Eddie.

Brendan and Rocky gave puzzled looks at him.

"She'll end up with someone in the end. It could be you, Steven, me, Eddie, anybody," said Brendan.

"Why would you know?" asked Rocky.

"I've been through tough relationships with May," said Brendan. "She must be really pissed at me."

"Um, let's get back to ME! What do I do?" asked Rocky.

"CATCH UP TO HER DUMBASS!" said Eddie.

Eddie and Brendan ditched Rocky as they continued on. Rocky sighed and caught up with the two.

------

As for me however, I thought I was lost until I realize that the weather started to get warmer. I slipped and fell down and arrived at some garden. I wave to the farmers and continued walking until I saw a town with a contest and battle tent in there.

"Finally," I said.

"KIRA!"

I turned around to notice the three of them come down.

"I'm sorry," said Rocky.

"Are you saying that because you want to be nice to me? Or you're saying because you want me to just shut-up and say nothing?"

"I really mean it," said Rocky.

Suddenly, a guy was behind me.

"Hey, Kira. Who's that?"

Oh gosh!

Next Chapter: It All Comes Out! Rocky and Steven have a fight, and Kira must make a choice! But who? YOU DECIDE!

The next four chapters they will be in the Fallarbor Area, so here's the line up:

25- It All Comes Out

26- Eddie's Contest I

27- Eddie's Contest II

28- Attack At Meteor Falls

Later days! YF2


	25. Team Wind Strikes Again

A/N: I am really sorry it took me so long for me to write the next chapter. I got carried away with another fic and I have a grand total of 94 chapters in that story. So, please forgive me if I didn't update sooner. I haven't updated this in so long. Also, I am trying to make the chapters longer. And I also have writers block, and after four months of figuring out what to do. You'll see. So, I'm sorry once again. I think I said sorry enough now. So, let's continue on…

Team Wind Strikes Again

Location: Fallarbor Town

Badges: 4/8

Dusk came quickly as Rocky, Brendan, Eddie, Steven and I were fighting as we walked into Fallarbor Town. Winds were whipping rapidly across Route 113. Clouds began to gather as snow came down. First it was a flurry, but then a clasp of thunder appeared and it turned into a blizzard. Rocky, Brendan, Eddie, Steven, and I walked into the Pokemon Center in Fallarbor Town. Cheesy elevator music played in the background with hot chocolate being made in the cafeteria. We were wrapped in big huge towels, shivering from the cold. The weather said that it was supposed to go really down tonight. Like 24 degrees. I have never been in 24 degree weather. I was always in 70-80 degree weather. But, then again I came from California, and it was always hot there. Even during the summer it got hotter.

After an hour, we got warmer. I decided to put my Pokemon with Nurse Joy for check-up and check in. I walked up and walked inside to the cabin I would be staying in for the night.

The room that I was in looked like a living room you would have in the mountains, but smaller. There was a bathroom, a full-size bed, a television, a video phone and they have chocolates on the pillows. It was just like a five star hotel but different. I smelled like smoke from the way we came in, so I took off my wet clothes and put them on the floor and walked in with a towel when suddenly, I heard knocking.

"Friend or Foe?" I asked.

"It's me."

It was Rocky.

"Rocky, I want to take a shower! Can you wait ten minutes?"

Rocky groaned and I couldn't take it anymore. I covered myself, opened the door and literally threw him in the room.

"What is it?" she asked.

Rocky had a silent look on his face. He sat down on the bed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Rocky.

"Because I thought it was just a kiss," I said.

Rocky began to go on an outrage, "Oh really? What kiss? To start a relationship while you still have another one going?"

"It was a kiss of friendship!" I yelled.

"Sure," said Rocky, in disbelief.

"Well, maybe if you weren't battling Brawly, maybe you would have known that I would always stay close to you. This is why, oh, never mind!"

I walked into the bathroom and no sooner I began to shut the door, Rocky followed me in there.

"If you love me so much, then kiss me," he said.

'_Oh man, what should I do now? Oh, well, I never liked Steven's cologne in the first place.'_

I leaned forward and planted a light one on his lips. Rocky responded by making the kiss go into a deep passionate one. He slapped me on the back and walked out of there. I decided to take a shower first. After I was done, I decided to take a nice warm bath. There was a stereo next to the bathtub. I opened it up before I went in and there was a CD that said, "Rainbow Surfs." I put the music on and the music sounded like roaring waves. I sunk into the warm bubbles and decided to lay my head there. Suddenly, it just hit me. Did Rocky ever leave to go to his room? I wonder. I didn't care. I closed my beautiful eyes. Suddenly, I felt something next to me and I heard soft breathing. He began to rub me and kiss me on the neck. I woke up and noticed that a familiar person decided to hop in.

"I guess you need to relax, don't you?" I asked.

"Si," he said in Spanish.

I turned around to face him, "What are we going to do next?"

Rocky looked at her and then looked at the time, "Well, we got all night to talk about it."

He kissed me on the cheek and climbed out of the bath tub and pulled his pants up.

"Where the hell are you going?" I asked.

I wrapped my arms around his leg and pulled him back into the bath tub. He rolled over and wrapped his arms around me.

"I could tell you aren't from here," I said.

Rocky rolled his eyes and put his whole body close to me.

"Okay, I'll tell you," he said, "I am not from this world. You see, I was fifteen when I came from my home town in San Diego."

I looked at him, "San Diego?"

Rocky nodded. "When I was born, I came from Mexico. My mama and papa were poor at work. We were living in poverty and my older hermano (brother) died of disease. When I was only two, my mom was raped. She died after a torturous death. When I was three, I came to the US illegally. My dad got a job at the nearest Chevy's. We were paid a lot of money and the best part was we lived in an apartment. But, the San Diego found out who my father was and came years later, it was June, and thanks to benefits from my dad, I got into school, I was a freshmen. They took my dad away back to Mexico. Apparently, I got a job to keep myself there. Then, I was seventeen and I buy Pokemon Ruby for fun. Next, I suddenly feel myself going through a different dimension and I wound up in a town called Fortree City. A year passed and you came along. Now, I am here with you ever since!"

I nodded and looked at him with honest eyes.

"Anyway, did you make your decision yet?" asked Rocky.

"Yeah," I said. I began to rub Rocky's chin. He was rubbing his silver necklace on me. I turned off the lights and closed my eyes as the clear night sky shined on me.

In the middle of the night, I felt something inside me. I was sleeping damn it! I slapped him! I heard a whisper of an 'ow'.

"Why the hell are you putting yourself inside me?" I asked.

"Because it feels comfortable when I put myself in there!" said Rocky.

Suddenly, I heard the door open. Light came in and the lights snapped on. I noticed that there was another man in the room.

"Hi, Steven!" I said.

He noticed Rocky and I sleeping together deep under the covers. He stomped his foot and was really in a bad mood.

"Why are you sleeping with someone who is like an ass to you and thinks that the best way to get around women is sex?"

Rocky picked up his pants and pulled the up. He then punched Steven in the face. Steven fell backwards. I rolled my eyes and then the two went at it. It was punch after punch, kick after kick. I got dressed while they were fighting and ran out of the room and went outside. I needed a break. Suddenly, I felt something cold at my head with the bolt release of a weapon being pulled. I tried to turn around but he covered my mouth.

"Hello, Emerald Dragon. You will come with us."

I was being dragged. I had to have a plan. It was the only way. I broke out of his grip and kicked the gun away. I did back flips and slugged him in the stomach. I ran to get my Pokemon. I ran in the Pokemon Center and found the lock switch to close the doors. I climbed over the lobby. I found my Pokemon. No sooner I get out, he broke the window with his Pokemon. A Pokemon came out and it was a dark blue bird that's medium-small with white feathers and a yellow beak.

"Swellow, you know what to do," said the Team Wind Grunt.

Swellow used Aerial Ace. I fell backwards and hit the wall. Suddenly, the lights came on and everybody came out to find out what was going on. The Team Wind Grunt laughed and said, "Emerald Dragon, we need you now!"

I stood up and picked up Blaziken's Pokeball.

"Dream on!" I said, "Blaziken, attack!"

Blaziken came out of its Pokeball with glory.

"Blaziken," he yelled.

_**Battle Layout:**_

_**Kira's Blaziken vs Team Wind Grunt's Swellow**_

_**One-on-One no time limit. Battle will now Commence!**_

"Swellow, Aerial Ace!"

Blaziken felt a sharp pain from Swellow. I never expected this to happen. Swellow and Blaziken were at the same level. I guess Swellow has more experience. But, I can take it down.

"Blaziken, Fire Punch!"

Blaziken punched Swellow. Swellow fell backwards.

"Swellow, use Quick Attack!"

Swellow went super-charged. I stood ready.

"Blaziken, dodge!"

By a nose hair, Blaziken dodged the attack. Suddenly, Swellow came charging in again.

"Swellow, use Wing Attack!"

Swellow came charging through and Blaziken was about to be hit.

"Blaziken, hold that Swellow!"

Blaziken held Swellow's attack.

"Blaze Kick!"

He kicked Swellow. Swellow fell backwards and fainted.

"Ha! I win!" I said.

"Swellow, return!" said Team Wind Grunt.

Rocky, Brendan, Eddie and Steven ran to meet me.

"You're not getting her!" said Rocky.

"Whether you like it or not Sapphire Basin, you can't stop us!"

The guy unleashed his chains and threw me toward him.

"If you guys think you are strong enough, meet us in Meteor Falls. This is a great challenge for the lovers!"

He disappeared. The guys looked at each other.

"We need a plan," said Rocky, "Fast!"

Meteor Falls…

I was tied up to the cold wall as they began to do an experiment on me. A big laser gun was placed in front of me.

"What do you want with me? I know nothing!" I yelled.

"Sure you know nothing," said one of the admins, "Grunt, activate the laser!"

A/N: Cliffhanger. I can't make promises on when I can update soon. December is the hysteria for me. Anyway, please review!


	26. Kira Rescues Herself

A/N: I AM SO SORRY THAT I COULDN'T UPDATE SOONER. I HAVE LOST MY INSPIRATION TO WRITE, SO PLEASE REVIEW ANYWAY. I AM REALLY, REALLY SORRY.

(notices that the dogs are about to bite him)

FORGIVE ME?

(begins opening MS Word and begins to type)

I Can Rescue Myself

Location: Meteor Falls (Kira), Route 114 (Rocky), Fallarbor Town (Brendan and Eddie)

Badges: 4/8

Rocky and Steven were running past the city of Fallarbor and ran toward mountainous route called Route 114, trying to rescue me. The crisp wintry air filled their mind with so many thoughts as they sprinted. But, little did they know was that something was coming toward them. A trainer walked by with a weird look.

"Excuse me," he said, "Do you know where Fallarbor Town is?" asked the person.

The person was wearing a red shirt with black jeans and white sneakers. He wore a blue baseball cap with a brown backpack strapped to his back.

"Uh, yeah," said Rocky, pointing toward the rocky chasm.

"Go that way through that chasm and you should be there," said Steven.

"Thanks," he said.

He walked as the others ran toward Meteor Falls. As for me, well, a HUGE LASER WAS GOING TO COME AND SHOOT ME IN THE FACE!

"Please tell me you're trying to kill me," I said.

"Why kill you when we want your emerald powers?" asked the grunt.

"Emerald Powers? I HAVE NO SUCH THING AS THAT IN MY BODY!" I yelled.

He huffed, "Come on my pretty. You do."

Suddenly, the machine exploded in his face. He had burns and scars all over him. Another grunt walked toward him.

"Are you okay?" asked the grunt.

"Yeah, this thing blew up and caused a hole in the ground," he said.

"We better fix this. Grunts, stay here and guard the Emerald Dragon!" they yelled.

"First Emerald, then Emerald X, and now Emerald Dragon! What's going on?" I asked myself.

Suddenly, she noticed a crescent moon like Pokemon looking at her.

"If you are Psychic, and by the looks of it you are, can you release me?" she whispered.

The crescent moon Pokemon nodded and the chains were ripped off of me.

"Thank you," she said.

Suddenly, the grunts turned around. "SHE'S FREE!"

I was now petrified. I could run, but that would call for a full high-speed chase. The results could be, a either I run and free myself; b, I could run and get caught and see if they'll rape me or not, because they were smiling at me with vulgar looks; c, I fight them or d, I wait. I would need a long time to think. But, I'm pressed for time, who knows how long they will fix the laser. They walked toward me, and I walked back, whimpering with tears. Those two were supposed to come and rescue me. I guess I have no choice. I must take them on myself if I want to get out of here… alive.

Anyway, I might as well fight them and get it over with, or I can use help.

"Lun-a-tone!" said the crescent moon Pokemon.

"Lunatone, do you know Psychic?" I asked and she nodded.

"Use it!"

The Psychic attack hit Team Wind. The one in front stood in front of her.

"Time for a battle!" he said.

"You're on!" I said.

"Go, Skarmory!" yelled the grunt.

The Armor Bird Pokemon screamed its living brains out when it was released. It was a Steel Element Pokemon. I had to think of which Pokemon to use. Then it hit me, fire and steel never mixed.

"Blaziken, it's your time to shine!"

The Young Fowl Pokemon was released from the Poké Ball.

_**The Battle Is As Follows: Battle 1**_

_**Kira vs TWG Unknown**_

_**Pokemon: Combusken vs Skarmory**_

_**Battle Rules: Each trainer that knocks out all of their Pokemon wins**_

_**BATTLE WILL BEGIN LIKE NOW!  
**_

"Skarmory, use Wing Attack, NOW!"

Skarmory's wings began to glow and it charged at Blaziken. Blaziken endured a heavy hit to the stomach, making him fall on the ground.

"BLAZIKEN!" I yelled, "Flamethrower!"

Blaziken released a bunch of flames from its mouth as the Fire Element was almost on the faint line. Skarmory dodged all of the Flamethrowers that came at him.

"What level is that Skarmory?" I asked.

"Well, it's a level 25 with amazing speed!" he said.

"Crud," I said, _'Too bad I know what to do. Hee!'_

I turned to Blaziken.

"Blaziken, jump up in the air by using Quick Attack!" I yelled.

Blaziken dashed toward the sky.

"Use Flamethrower around the location of Skarmory and the walls, make a field of fire above you!"

In an instant, Blaziken's flames filled up the whole entire lower ceiling. Skarmory flew but he tripped on a rock and fell in the flames. He was incinerated and so was I. I forgot that the flames would drop and pretty much burn some of my face.

"Ha, I win!" I yelled.

He threw out another Pokemon, and this time to my surprise. I wish I wouldn't have chosen this option. A Mantine.

_**Battle 2**_

_**Mantine vs Blaziken**_

_**BATTLE BEGIN**_

The battle began and this time Mantine had the advantage

"Mantine, Waterfall!" yelled the grunt.

The huge wave of water drenched Blaziken. My friend Blaziken, my beloved… you know what I mean!

"Blaziken, return!" I said.

I returned Blaziken into the Pokeball and sent out Roselia.

_**Battle 3**_

_**Roselia vs Mantine**_

_**BATTLE BEGIN!  
**_

"You lose, Magical Leaf!" I said.

Roselia launched a beautiful but strong Magical Leaf at Mantine. Mantine only received half damage.

"Now, use Solarbeam!"

Roselia's Solarbeam inflicted heavy damage on Mantine, making it faint.

"Crud!" yelled the grunt.

The grunt returned his Mantine and began to growl.

"I don't lose nor does my friends. Send all flying Pokemon! BLITZKRIEG!"

"THE Blitzkrieg, as in lightning war? I am glad you wanted one! Gardevoir! SHOCK WAVE!"

Gardevoir was released from her Poke Ball and released the Shock Wave that was so intense, that Team Wind was literally knocked out.

"Thanks!" said Gardevoir.

Gardevoir nodded and floated toward her Poke Ball and returned. I turned around to notice Lunatone around me.

"You… you want to come along with me?" I asked.

Lunatone nodded.

"Okay," I said.

I put Lunatone in a new Pokeball and walked out of Meteor Falls to notice a sweaty Rocky and Steven.

"We're here to save you!" said Rocky.

I giggled, "You're a little bit late for that."

Rocky and Steven walked inside and noticed all the Wind grunts were knocked out.

"Well, we better leave before they want to fight us again! ROUND 2!" said Steven.

We all flew on Steven's Skarmory back to the Fallarbor Town Pokemon Center. Eddie and Brendan looked at me as I got off.

"Hey, are you ready for that contest?" I asked.

"You bet! I can't wait to get a ribbon!" said Eddie.

"Then we better go because your contest is in 30 minutes!" I said.

"SHIT!" yelled Eddie.

Brendan, Eddie, Rocky, and Steven dashed into their rooms to take a shower and get ready. I giggled as I knew that these guys are not also my best friends, but the clumsiest I will ever have in my life.

Now, I don't feel alone. Because I have my Pokemon and my friends, even though my friends can sometimes be a PAIN in the neck.

**Chapter 27- Eddie's Contest in Fallarbor**

**Chapter 28- Steven Gets Dropped Off**

**Chapter 29- Norman- The Balancer**

**Chapter 30- Secrets of Route 103**

That is what will happen later on. I am really sorry I didn't update. My apologies to all.


	27. Special: Comic Relief

**A/N: Hello again, sorry for the lack of updates. I guess it's time for the reasons why. **

**I am writing another fic in the Pokemon archive, called Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers. If you have seen Power Rangers, then you obviously know the plot. I thought it was all going to breeze over, but now I have a forum and now many authors have done many spin-offs. Seriously! And it's the most popular fic on my profile (530 reviews! OMG!) But, the spin-offs are actually pretty good. Sorry, I'm off topic. I also have been taking dance classes, school has definitely decided to bite me in the ass (can't wait! 6 more days till I am out of school and into finals) and now I have a job at a deli near my house, so…**

**This chapter is short because now I can't think of how I can do the contest, so I decided to do something a bit different.**

Special: Comedy Relief

Thunderstorms started causing a huge snowstorm. I sat there watching the snow fall for the last three hours as Eddie's contest has been somewhat delayed due to the weather, however Eddie had to go or otherwise, he wouldn't be able to. So, he did. Rocky and I lay there in the bed. No, we weren't naked. We were just holding each other as Rocky showed me pictures of his mom and dad back in Mexico.

"Now, your father and you came here?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah," said Rocky.

"Wow, I'm surprised you weren't stopped by Border Patrol," I said.

Rocky nodded, "Thank god we didn't. So, Kira, ¿qué tú quienes hacer ahora?

I looked at him, "Rocky, yo quiero dormir!"

Rocky laughed his brains off and he heard the door knock.

"Yeah?" asked Rocky.

Brendan opened the door and walked in on me who was tired and Rocky who was keeping me company.

"So, how are you two doing?" asked Brendan.

"We're peachy keen," said Rocky, "Catch anything besides Treecko, and Dustox?"

"Very funny, actually, while you were gone, I caught a Sandshrew," said Brendan.

"No you didn't," said Rocky.

Brendan released the yellow Pokemon named Sandshrew. Rocky's eyes grew and my mouth dropped, "You did," I said.

"Yeah, now I call this Sandshrew, Shrew!" said Brendan, "Shrew, return!"

The Sandshrew went into Brendan's Pokeball, "Still waiting?"

I nodded and so did Rocky, "Yeah."

Suddenly, Eddie came in and he was in a good mood.

"You okay," I asked.

Eddie nodded, "The Contest has been closed until next year. But, the judges didn't want the coordinators to go empty-handed. So, I have a ribbon from Fallarbor."

"It's okay," said Rocky.

"Well, we might as well wait until the snowstorm blows over. Who's up for a video?" I asked.

The guys took out videos of what looked like to be Power Rangers.

"Are you nuts?" I asked Brendan, "Power Rangers?"

"No, not Power Rangers. Poké Rangers!"

I looked at the TV, there was some snobbish girl sitting on the beach playing with her Eevee. It was really awkward.

"That's Amii. What a hottie!" said Eddie.

"From my opinion and I can tell by the clothes she wore. She's a snobbish rich bitch!" I said.

We watched at least if not ten, the whole first season which was forty-five episodes because we had nothing to do. Then, we played the second season and continued watching.

"Did I forget to mention that Mariah is one too?" I asked.

"Kira, don't or I will send Blaze to kick your ass!" said Eddie.

"Kira," yelled Yankee Blaze, "Before I make Team Wind come get you!"

I turned to the author of his fic, "You wouldn't!"

"Hello, I am the one that made you lose your virginity to Rocky. I also made you get captured many times!" said Yankee Blaze.

"I NEVER HAD SEX," I yelled, "Excuse me."

I went back to the bathroom and five minutes later came out.

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME LOSE MY VIRGINITY, WHY?" I asked.

"Because I wanted you to lose it at the time?" said Yankee Blaze.

"What a pervert," I said.

"You tell him," said Eddie.

"Stay out," I said.

"Hey, you know what? It's been two years. Things change!"

I looked at him and turned around, "We better leave tomorrow."

"You are," said Yankee Blaze.

**A/N: Sorry if that was vulgar, I thought some comedy relief would make you laugh. Anyway, here's previews for Episodes 27-30…**

**Episode 27- Kira and their friends head back to Petalburg, where Kira AND Rocky begin their battle. Find out on Emerald Legends! **

**Chapter 27- Balanced Trainer Norman**

**Episode 28- After obtaining the Balance Badge, Brendan and the others find May who was on Route 110. In New Mauville, Team Wind is cooking up a plan, what is it? Find out on Emerald Legends**

**Chapter 28- The New Mauville Plan**

**Episode 29- Heading up Route 119, the trainers find themselves at the Weather Institute, where Team Magma, yes Team Magma plans to use Castform to destroy the world. Can Rocky grab Castform and rescue the Weather Institute before it's too late? Find out on Emerald Legends!  
**

**Chapter 29- Secret Agent Rocky**

**Episode 30- Heading Into Fortree City, Kira and Rocky battle Winona while the others fight the Kecleon that have been surrounding the gym. Can they win their battle? Can Brendan and Eddie survive? Find out on Emerald Legends**

**Chapter 30- Sky Tamer Winona **

**You know after Chapter 28, we are halfway through? Yeah… And there are sequels!  
**

**Emerald Legends II: The Quest for Diamond and Pearl**

**Emerald Legends III: The Quest for Gold, Silver, and Crystal**

**Emerald Legends IV: The Quest for Red, Blue and Yellow**

**Emerald Legends V: The Battle Begins**


	28. Balanced Norman Part 1

A/N: Hi, been just a couple of days ago? I need to get my butt in gear. And I have to take three state exams, yes I don't want to take them, but I had too. Apparently, on my opinion, New York thinks they're the better state with these regents exams. I finally survived sophomore year! Now, I have junior year coming up! But, they aren't because I think the state is trying to be something that really isn't. So, here's Emerald Legends….

**Chapter 27: Balanced Norman Part 1**

The dark night swept over us as we finally got through Meteor Falls and into Rustboro City again. It's been a while since, well, we've been there and I specifically wanted to visit an old friend, well I shouldn't say friend, more of a gym leader.

"Hi, Roxanne," I said.

Roxanne gave me a hug and smiled.

"How are you?" asked Roxanne, "I have heard so many of your adventures. What brings you back to Rustboro?"

"We were heading to Petalburg for my fifth gym badge," I said.

"And mine," said Rocky, who was coughing under his breath.

"Wow," said Roxanne, "So, I guess you would probably need a place to sleep. After you left, a whole entire squad of trainers came here, and the Pokemon Center has been packed ever since."

Brendan's eyes widened as he heard this, "Damn, are you serious?"

"Oh, yes," said Roxanne, "So, you can sleep in the guest room for tonight and Kira and I can bunk together. Okay?"

I nodded and Rocky wasn't pleased. He literally grabbed my arm and walked me into a private place.

"I thought tonight was going to be one of those," said Rocky.

"Rocky, sometimes people aren't in the mood twenty-four hours, seven days a week," I said and I walked back toward Roxanne and the rest.

It was 11:00pm in the guest room; Rocky, Brendan and Eddie were all sitting down on the floor, talking about other stuff.

"I can't believe we're going back to Petalburg," said Rocky.

"Tell me about it," said Eddie, "I have never been to Petalburg in my life."

"You have never been there?" asked Rocky, "Oh yeah, you were going to but…"

Eddie covered his mouth, "Don't rub it in."

Brendan nodded, "I can't believe it. I'm going to meet my girlfriend's father!"

He turned to Rocky and Eddie who were curious.

"Oh, whoops. I said too much," said Brendan.

"Who's your crush?" asked Rocky.

"Uh, nobody you know?" asked Brendan.

Eddie nodded as he saw a picture of a girl with a green bandana with brown hair and blue eyes. It just hit him. He knew her.

"You're in love with May?" asked Eddie, "Oh my! This is so funny!"

Brendan nodded, "Yep. May is Norman's daughter."

Rocky suddenly was shot, "I'm battling your girlfriend's father?"

"Yup," said Brendan, this time with his arms on his knees as he put his knees to his chest.

"Do you know what Pokemon he has?" asked Rocky.

Brendan nodded, "Yeah, and I will not tell you."

"Why not?" asked Rocky.

"Because, remember. I battled Norman. I know what type it is. So, new trainers will have to find out," said Brendan.

"Grass type?" asked Rocky.

"Nope," said Brendan, "Not even close."

Back at the girl's room, Roxanne and I were looking at hot guys in Pokemon magazine.

"Now, he's hot," I said.

"Yeah, but he's the one that dumped this girl for another girl," said Roxanne.

"Now, that's just wrong," I said.

"I know, isn't true love true?" asked Roxanne.

I fell back on my bed with the pillow under my head, "Yep, it's true."

"Well, I need to get some shut-eye and so do you. We have things to do tomorrow. Like you have to go the Petalburg Gym tomorrow," said Roxanne.

"True," I said as I turned toward the bed and closed my eyes. Tomorrow was going to be another day…

Sounds of thunder were heard from the distance and a clasp of lightning struck the city. But, what I didn't realize was that I got a dream from a mysterious force…

_Soon, my dragon, you will soon find out why you were sent here._

My eyes popped up and I looked at the time, it was now 3:00am. I fell back into bed and slept. The next day, I rolled out of bed and I wasn't in a good mood. I ran into the bathroom door and changed into my trainer's outfit after washing it. We weren't in a rush, so I decided to clean my clothes because I haven't cleaned them since I left Lavaridge Town. They smelled like Mt. Chimney's ashes. After that, I waited for the three guys to come down the stairs.

Rocky was the first one down, ready to go, but the others were being funny. So, we left and suddenly, five seconds later we heard screams.

"WAIT UP!"

"About time," said Rocky.

After an hour of waiting, we grabbed something to eat and walked toward the bridge where Rocky did his 'filthy incident'.

"Wasn't this the best? That was when I first began to like you," said Rocky.

"Sometimes I think that maybe we rushed into this," I said, "But, I'm glad you met me, like that."

We walked across the bridge passed the Flower Shop. We went through the Petalburg Woods and took the easiest way out. Suddenly, we walked through the forest of Route 104 and came to a nearby building. It was clear with grass Pokemon inside.

"Welcome to Petalburg," said Brendan.

"This isn't Petalburg," said Eddie.

"Uh, yeah it is. Norman has a greenhouse. We are in his gym," said Brendan.

Rocky nodded as he pointed to a building that was huge with a big brown roof with the badge of the Balance Badge on top of the building. The four trainers walked into the stadium where Norman was not there at the time.

"Where the hell is he?" asked Rocky.

Suddenly, they turned to notice a teenager wearing glasses. He has blue hair like his father and black eyes too.

"Are you looking for Norman?" he asked.

"Yes, Max. We are looking for him," said Brendan.

"Max?" I asked.

"May's brother," said Brendan.

"Well, technically 'The lover's brother'," said Rocky.

Brendan punched Rocky in the face, "OW! That hurt!"

Brendan laughed, "Oh well."

Suddenly, they heard a masculine voice in the room, "Hey, no violence in my gym."

They turned around to notice a man wearing a red shirt with blue jeans and has four Pokemon on his belt.

"Hi, dad," said Max.

"Norman?" I asked.

"Why Kira, Rocky and Brendan; It has been a while and who's this young fellow?" asked Norman.

"Eddie. I'm a Pokemon Coordinator," said Eddie.

Eddie shook hands with the Petalburg Gym Leader. His grasp was very strong compared to Eddie's. He smiled and turned to me, "I guess you are finally here for a gym battle."

"True," I said, "Me and Rocky have four badges!"

Norman smiled, "Okay."

Rocky and I stood on one side while Norman stood on the other side with Max judging the battle.

"This battle is between Kira and Rocky of Littleroot Town versus Norman of Petalburg City. This is a double battle, two Pokemon each. And you know the rules, Battle Begin!"

"Go Spinda! Go Vigoroth!" yelled Norman.

I knew what I was doing, "Go Blaziken!"

"Go, Skarmory!" said Rocky.

_**Battle 1:**_

_**Skarmory and Blaziken vs Spinda and Vigoroth**_

"Blaziken, Blaze Kick!" I said.

Blaziken's kick scorched the body of Spinda. But, Spinda is a bunny that is full of tricks.

"Spinda, Teeter Dance!" said Norman.

Spinda began to turn doing the dance, and suddenly the Pokemon were confused, well except for Vigoroth.

"Skarmory, scream that way you don't hear it!" said Rocky.

Instead, Skarmory used Wing Attack on Vigoroth. Vigoroth tried to stay still, but it fell backwards as Skarmory flew toward Rocky. He missed and destroyed part of the gym.

"Skarmory?" asked Rocky.

Skarmory got back up and recovered from its dizzy spell. As for Blaziken, I couldn't give an order. It kept shooting Flamethrowers at the floor and Vigoroth. Max was running through the field with a fire extinguisher. I rolled my eyes and turned to Rocky.

"Blaziken, use Flamethrower!" I said.

"Skarmory, use Air Cutter!" said Rocky.

In an instant, both Pokemon were knocked out. And we had to return both Pokemon.

"Apparently, the battle has ended," said Max.

"See? With Teeter Dance, you can't win!" said Norman.

"We'll see! Go Roselia!" I yelled.

"Go, Marshtomp!" yelled Rocky.

Both Pokemon were released and they began to attack.

_**Battle 2:**_

_**Marshtomp and Roselia vs Spinda and Vigoroth**_

"Marshtomp, use Water Pulse!" said Rocky.

"Use Razor Leaf," I said.

As Spinda was hit with Water Pulse, both combatants were shot with leaves that were like throwing darts. They both fell down and fainted.

"Norman's Pokemon fainted!" said Max, "Winner's are Marshtomp and Roselia!"

"Alright!" said Rocky.

"Great," I said.

Suddenly, another two Pokeballs were thrown and this time, they were going to flip.

"Oh my!" said Rocky.

"Told you he's no pushover," said Brendan.

His Slaking and Linoone came out of the Pokeballs and they were ready to fight for once and knock out their Pokemon. What will happen? You will find out.

A/N: I left it like that, sorry. In the meantime, please review!


	29. Balanced Norman Part 2

A/N: Once again, got carried away. I finally finished _**Mighty Morphin' Poke Rangers**_ if you want to check it out. However, be aware that you may need to sit there for a long time because it's more than 100 chapters long. And I am writing the sequel to it as we speak, luckily there won't be as many chapters. Okay, continuing! Oh, and I am writing it now in third person, apparently first person makes chapters shorter.

**Chapter 28: Balanced Norman Part 2**

**Last Time on Chapter 27:**

_Kira and her friends arrive back in Rustboro City and stayed the night at the gym. Then, they traversed back to Petalburg where they met Norman. Norman agreed to battle her and Rocky in a double battle. However, little did they know that defeat was closer than they thought…_

**And now the conclusion…**

Kira's eyes glared at Slaking and Linoone and Roselia and Marshtomp couldn't take anymore hits. But, either way, they were damaged from last battle. Norman pointed his finger toward them.

"Façade!" said Norman, "Linoone, use Quick Attack!"

The Quick Attack struck Roselia and Façade also struck it. Roselia screamed as she flipped and hit the gym wall. I was astonished to find out that I actually lost to a person like him. Rocky however wasn't going to give up.

"Use Water Pulse!" said Rocky.

The Water Pulse hit Slaking as suddenly he felt confused. Suddenly, the Linoone used Headbutt on him. Marshtomp growled as he smacked Linoone with an Iron Tail attack without Rocky's order.

"MARSHTOMP!" he yelled.

Linoone fainted and only Slaking was left.

"Marshtomp, use Water Pulse again!" he yelled.

Slaking woke up to notice he was being drenched however, he started to maintain focus. He had scars from his battle and Rocky looked at him and then turned to Norman.

"Focus Punch," said Max, "Whoops, shouldn't have said it."

"Use Water Pulse!" yelled Marshtomp.

Whatever happened, Marshtomp missed and Slaking was confused as he used Focus Punch on himself, making it faint.

"The winner is Rocky of Littleroot Town and the loser is Kira of Littleroot Town with Norman beating her in the second round," said Max.

"She won anyway," said Kira.

"I did?" asked Kira.

"She what?" asked Rocky.

"What?" yelled Max.

"According to league rules, if a person from one side of the double battle, beats the opponent, the team wins," said Norman, giving them two black barred badges.

"All right," said Kira.

"Great," said Rocky.

The sun finally set down past the trees heading west as the night sky covered Hoenn again since seven months ago. Rocky was putting on his shoes and looked at Kira. Kira looked down at the ground. Her face was silent with a tremor of being upset. He looked at her like she was that way.

"Kira?" asked Rocky, "Are you okay?"

Kira shook her head, "No."

Kira walked out of the room before Rocky said anything. She walked downstairs and out the Pokemon Center and looked at her new Balance Badge. She turned to Norman's gym and then turned to the lake in front of her. Suddenly, all five of her Pokemon came out, Blaziken, Roselia, Mightyena, Gardevoir, and Flygon, and they all looked at her with sad faces.

"I know how you all feel," said Kira, "Yay, I won my fifth badge."

The Pokemon nodded, but Kira had to say more.

"I don't think I should consider this a win," she said.

Blaziken looked at her, but Gardevoir explained why to the Pokemon. After all, Gardevoir can feel her emotions. The Pokemon nodded and Roselia turned to Kira and talked to her. She guessed that she was hearing that all of the Pokemon have faith in her. And they would go wherever she would go. She knew them as her family. She got a group hug and then turned to them.

"Do you want to battle Norman again? But not for badges!" asked Kira.

Blaziken nodded and gave a thumb up. Gardevoir smiled and looked content. Flygon nodded and smiled as she also had her eyes tweaked a bit. Roselia gave her a rose and Mightyena ran up to her and licked her face like a puppy.

"I guess that settles it then," said Kira, "Tomorrow, we're marching in there with pride!"

Suddenly, they heard a voice from behind. It was Rocky. The Pokemon and Kira turned to her.

"I guess you are going to go with this aren't you?" asked Rocky, "You're battling Norman again?"

"Yep. And I'm only doing it because I want to," said Kira.

Rocky understood what she meant as the Pokemon returned to their Pokeballs and the two trainers headed back to the Pokemon Center. Despite the fact that things won't be going as planned. They were supposed to leave for Fortree tomorrow. They will have to wait. Meanwhile, they looked up to notice what was going on.

"Shut down the power systems in an hour," said the person, "And capture Norman and Max while you're at it."

Back at the Pokemon Center, the two trainers were in their pajamas and sound asleep in the twin beds with the lights off, little did they know that the whole town suddenly went into a blackout as mysterious people in costumes appeared. They lit a torch to reveal themselves, they wore the shirts of Team Wind. And they were going to get what they wanted: Norman and Max as bait for Kira. They snuck into the gym and ran toward the bedrooms. Norman and Max woke up from both rooms and the grunts both drew out pistols.

"Don't move or we will kill you," they said.

The next day, Kira, Rocky, Eddie, and Brendan went to the gym to find out that it was closed.

"That was weird," said Kira.

"Who would close their gym on a Monday?" asked Eddie.

"I agree," said Brendan.

"This is getting weirder by the second," said Kira, "We should check the back. I'm having uneasy feelings of this."

The trainers nodded and went to find a secret entrance. Eventually, they did. It was an underground ditch that led from the top of the surface to the basement of the gym. The four trainers landed there and walked up the steps. They noticed that the beds were cleared out.

"Nobody's home," said Brendan.

They got to the gym to notice a huge dagger in the middle of the floor with a huge piece of paper. Kira quickly grabbed the dagger and took the paper. She looked to notice a huge cage. She rolled out as the cage slammed on the floor. She looked at the sky and turned to the others.

"That was close," said Brendan.

"Don't remind me," said Kira, "Look at this!"

The trainers turned to notice the letter:

**I have kidnapped the gym leader Norman and his son. You have to come get us at New Mauville, which is off the shore of Route 110. Have a nice day! **

The trainers looked terrified as they read the letter, "Okay."

The trainers then left the gym and headed east.

"Uh, Kira? How are we going to get to New Mauville? We don't EVEN have the power to swim!" said Rocky, "We need some HM or something."

"Lucky for me, I still have mine. Come on, we're going to Littleroot," said Brendan.

"For what?" asked Eddie.

"Do you want to know?" asked Brendan.

The trainers stopped and turned to him.

"I have a Wailord," said Brendan.

"So?" asked Rocky.

"It knows Surf," said Brendan, "Technically, we don't need the Hidden Machine now do we?"

The trainers nodded as they dashed toward Littleroot Town. I know this is a short chapter, but will the trainers rescue Norman? Find out on Emerald Legends!

**To Be Continued…**

_**Next chapter, while being strapped to a generator, Norman sent a message to Wattson. Wattson finds Kira and the gang and they go in and infiltrate. But, little did they know that this was going to be a lot harder. Will they succeed? Find out on Emerald Legends (for a minute, I almost said Poke Rangers)**_

**Chapter 29- Rescue! The Petalburg Leader! **


End file.
